


Firewhisky and Silk

by sword_and_pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sirius is a hot Sirius, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry is supportive, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Sirius, Ron is a jerk, hermione - Freeform, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_and_pen/pseuds/sword_and_pen
Summary: “You’ll watch yourself, boy,” the older wizard snapped viciously, his lips pulled back into a feral snarl. Harry, subconsciously, took a step back. He’d only seen Sirius this mad a handful of times and it did not bode well for the redhead beside him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 340
Kudos: 803





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm trying my hand at a Sirius/Hermione ficlet! Might be short, I'm not sure. I just had this scene in my head and woof I had to write it out. There will be some smut in the coming chapters. Don't' worry! Happy reading, let me know what you think in the comments below! Happy Reading! XO

It had been two years since the final battle, since the war was over and Hermione wondered how her life had gotten to this point. Here she was, the brightest witch of her age, standing in the pouring rain in nothing more than a black silk nightgown that clung to her like a second skin and black panties beneath. Her curls hung limp around her, flattened by the cold pelting rain. Her feet were frozen from standing there on the cold stone steps, wondering what to do next. 

She should have just stayed, should have fought and yelled at Ron until her throat hurt. But she just….just couldn’t take it anymore. So now she stood outside 12 Grimmauld Place, shaking from the cold, her anger, her sadness, but couldn’t take another step forward. She had come wanting to talk to Harry, to talk to someone who understood but remembered only after she’d apparated to the front steps of the looming townhouse that he now lived with Ginny in a flat on the other side of the city. 

She sniffled, whether it was from the cold or the tears that streamed down her cheeks mixing in with the rain, she didn’t know. Pushing some stray curls from her face she turned, padding down the steps once more and heading towards the wrought iron gate. She’d apparate back to her shared apartment with Ron, and deal with him in the morning. 

“Hermione?” 

The voice had her turning around, eyes wide as she noticed the door had opened while she was lost in her thoughts, and Sirius Black stood silhouetted by the warm light behind him that steamed out into the night. He took in her appearance with worried smoke grey eyes before silently opening his arms. 

She hesitated for only a moment before racing across the wet stone path and up the stairs into his awaiting hold. Her small hands clung to his black button-down shirt, face buried in his chest as she cried softly, body shaking. Sirius pulled her inside, closing the door with a nudge of his boot, and sliding a hand over her damp hair. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her firmly to him not caring that his shirt would not be wet as well. 

“Hermione….love. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked softly, pulling back to look down at the crying witch in his arms. She didn’t move, merely shook her head, and released one of her hands from his shirt, wiping at her already red nose and cheeks. 

“‘M not hurt, I’m sorry I was looking for Harry. I forgot he moved,” she murmured softly, hiccoughing lightly. He frowned further and hushed her, running a hand up and down her spine. His rough hands caught a little on the thin silk of her nightgown, but when she shivered as sighed happily, he continued his ministrations. Kreacher appeared in a small pop, holding a thick towel up for Sirius to wrap around Hermione. 

Ever since the war had ended, and upon the insistence of Hermione, Sirius had tried to treat Kreacher a bit better. Eventually, the crotchety old elf had eased up on his crude and vile words and had even stopped calling Hermione a Mudblood after seeing her scars. He nodded his thanks to the elf before he disappeared, wrapping the fluffy white towel around the witch in his arms. 

“Would you like some tea? Or firewhisky? I find that the latter generally eases my pains,” Sirius said with a small laugh, watching as Hermione pulled away, but not completely out of his arms. 

His heart tugged painfully, seeing her red-rimmed eyes, the redness of her nose, her flushed cheeks, and quivering lip. The rest of her skin was pale from the cold, and her hair was as tame as he’d ever seen it, wet and slicked back from her face. Her eyes, gold like honey and filled with sadness, lifted to his own. 

“Firewhisky sounds alright,” she said softly. Sirius nodded, and much to her dismay, gathered Hermione up into his arms, one arm supporting her back while the other was tucked under her knees. He held her tightly to his chest as he made his way up the stairs. 

She normally, with anyone else, at any other time, would have put up a fuss. She wasn’t a damsel in distress, she didn’t need saving. But the warm spicy scent mixed with smoke and something that was unequivocally the smell of man that filled her nose soothed her and she found herself leaning her head against his chest. He made his way into the library, which he knew to be her favorite room, and gently set her down on top of the deep plum colored chaise lounge he’d added to the room beside the fire with only her in mind. The couch across from it had stayed the same, and in the far corner of the room under the window he’d replaced the piano she’d once played a few years ago with a newer one. 

Turning, he made his way over to the drink cart beside the piano, unstopping the decanter and pouring two generous fingers of the amber liquid in two tumblers. Wandlessly he dried his shirt and pants, not letting Hermione see as he knew she would feel guilty. He silently moved back towards the chaise, where Hermione was casting her own drying spell over herself before folding the towel and setting it on the coffee table in front of her. He watched her, shifting on the lounge to make room for him beside her, golden eyes practically glowing in the light of the fireplace. 

When he sat beside her, Sirius handed over the crystal tumbler meant for her, tapping his own against it before taking a sip. With a soft sigh, he leaned back against the arm of the chaise and twisted his body just slightly to see her. 

“Won’t you tell me what made you stand outside my home in the freezing rain, kitten?” Sirius murmured, reaching out to gently slide the thin strap of her nightgown back up her shoulder. She shivered, and Sirius watched a pretty pink blush spread across her cheeks. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she stared down at the firewhisky in her hand, debating. If she said no, he wouldn't push it, but she wanted to tell him, wanted to vent. 

“You promise you won’t think it's childish or….or silly?” She asked softly, glancing at him nervously. He nodded, grey eyes warm, reminding Hermione of mercury, so beautiful and almost luminescent. She glanced away, her blush deepening at her thoughts. 

“Well, you know that Ron and I share an apartment of course. We’re not together, we tried that and it ended up horribly,” she started, and Sirius remained silent. He so badly wanted to scoff, as ‘horribly’ was an incredible understatement. Ron and Hermione had lasted three months after the war before he had cheated and gotten a picture of himself and one Pansy Parkinson snogging with his hand up her shirt plastered all across the front page of the Daily Prophet. Hermione had, once she’d seen the pictures, appeared on the steps of 12 Grimmauld place, where he and Harry has been staying, with vengeance in her eyes and clearly out for blood. She’d hexed the boy bloody, much to Sirius’s amusement, before storming out of the house. 

They hadn’t talked for months after that until Ron had come to apologize to her, and they both agreed it would never work out between them romantically. Once they’d come to terms with that, their friendship had remained. When Ginny and Harry moved in together, Ron and Hermione agreed splitting rent between them in Harry and Ron’s old apartment would work until the lease was up. Sirius hadn’t been fond of the idea, however, he’d held his tongue. Hermione must’ve seen the look of irritation on Sirius’s face because she snorted and nodded. 

“I know, but anyway, so I’m not expecting him home he told me he had a date with someone he met at the pub and not to worry about him coming back, so I go to sleep. I must’ve forgotten to put up a silencing charm because he bursts into the room and starts yelling at me for ruining his night,” she said, eyes filling with tears that she hurriedly blinked away. Sirius slid his rough hand over her shoulder, and Hermione shivered, the tips of her ears turning red. His touch was addicting, and the way his rough hands felt on her skin, well it did things to her. Taking a sip of her firewhisky, she swallowed hard and continued. 

“I’m so bloody confused that it takes me a few moments to realize he brought the girl back to the apartment, something that I vehemently said was against the rules when we agreed to share the place. So I got defensive, and he just explodes on me, you know his temper,” she said glancing at Sirius, jolting at the dark look on the older man’s face. 

“I do,” he said lowly, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a drink. Hermione decided to continue, instead of dwell on how incredibly attractive Sirius was when angered. 

“So we’re shouting at each other and I try to get him to explain what I did to make him so angry in the first place when he tells me I was screaming bloody murder,” she explained and sighed heavily. 

“Hermione, we talked about this. If you’re still having nightmares,” Sirius trailed off, a frown spreading across his features. 

“I know, I know. We’ll come back to that. Anyway, he’s shouting at me for screaming and I’m trying to tell him I’m sorry that I wasn’t thinking he’d be home and that I usually cast a silencing charm, and he tells me that doesn’t matter, but that I shouldn’t even be having nightmares anymore. That Harry doesn’t and that I’m overexaggerating for attention or something along those lines. When I told him how utterly ridiculous he sounded, he said I was just trying to gain sympathy from you, from Harry, from his mother. He said I needed to get over it all and stop being…..stop being such a bitch about it all,” she said softly, not glancing over as Sirius growled lowly in his throat. She took another sip from her glass, letting the burning liquid slowly slide down her throat and warm her stomach. 

“I, of course, was offended and angry, and I started yelling at him and telling him Harry’s nightmares got better because of Ginny and sleeping beside someone helps, and I rudely pointed out that I had no one to share my bed with because he’d gone off with the first witch who batted their eyes at him and left me with a load of trust issues. And he said he would have stayed if I hadn’t been such a frigid…..frigid mudblood.” She whispered the last word but knew that with Sirius’s hearing he’d catch it just fine. From the deep angry snarl beside her, she knew he definitely heard her. 

Inhaling deeply, she turned her face to the wizard beside her and gaped. She’d only ever seen Sirius this angry a handful of times, the way his liquidy mercury-like grey eyes hardened into sharp cold steel, his lips pulling back from his teeth in a vicious snarl, the way his face darkened. She could see the violence and darkness that lurked beneath the surface, beneath all the happiness, beneath the easy-going carefree attitude he normally exuded. If Hermione was honest with herself, the madness within as Remus had once said, was horribly and deliciously attractive. She flushed and felt her heart rate accelerate at the thought that this anger, this lust for blood in his eyes was on her behalf. 

“I know he didn’t mean it, but the second he said it I apparated here. It took me just a few seconds to remember that Harry didn’t live here anymore and I was going to go back, to lock myself in my room when you called out to me,” she continued, glancing away from him. Sirius knocked back the rest of his drink in one easy motion before standing, moving towards the cart once more. 

“Kitten, it doesn’t matter if he meant it or not. He said it. That alone is enough,” Sirius growled, pouring himself three fingers of the amber liquid this time before turning back around. He didn’t move yet, just stood there and surveyed the witch. Her chestnut brown curls rioted around her, some strands even looked gold in the light of the roaring fire as they tumbled down her shoulders and almost reached her waist. Her nightgown dipped lower than she probably thought appropriate for others to see, but the top of black silk gown was embroidered with white, creating small weaving vines and Sirius silently hoped she had more things like this in her wardrobe. The strap he’d fixed earlier had fallen once again, and she’d tucked her legs up on the lounge, exposing the beautiful svelte lines of her calves, and red painted toes. He always loved that she painted her toenails different colors. But the bright vibrant red she always came back to was his favorite. 

Her skin was flushed from the fire and firewhiskey. She watched him with those large golden eyes, waiting for him on the chaise, silently hoping he'd come and join her again. Without saying another word, he made his way back, sliding into the corner he’d previously occupied. 

“I know. I just...I’m too tired to deal with it anymore. I’m too tired to deal with his anger, his belittling. I’m too tired to care that despite the fact that he’s one of my best friends, and he didn’t mean it, he reminded me that some people do look at me, and all they see is….is a mudblood.”

She finished her drink and leaned forward, setting the empty tumbler on the dark wood coffee table before curling herself up more on the lounge. Sirius reached out and fixed the strap of her nightgown, the tips of his fingers gently following the curve of her shoulder down her arm. Reaching across her body, he lifted her left arm and pulled her slightly. 

She shifted, legs extending out a bit as she rested her right hand on the dark purple velvet beneath her. Her torso now twisted so she was half facing him and partially sprawled across his lap. Her heart lurched as he pulled her a bit closer, his thumb gently pressed against the pulse point of her wrist. Leaning down his lips ghosted across the dark purple scar his cousin had given her. He placed three kisses against the raised skin before resting his cheek lightly against her forearm. His eyes weren’t hard any longer, they were a liquid silver that promised darkness and pleasure as he stared down at her flushed face. 

“Kitten, you’re so much more than your blood. And I will gladly remind you of that any time you need it. As for dealing with Ronald, you leave that to me,” he growled lowly, turning to kiss the spot where her pulse hammered beneath the skin of her wrist, before letting her it go. He could see the curiosity, the hunger in those golden eyes, and it made him want to grin wolfishly. But he also saw the fatigue, the tiredness. 

“For now, you’ll sleep, and when you wake up, we’ll figure what to do about your living arrangements,” he told her, watching with delight as temper sparked in her eyes. Placing a finger over her lips he shook his head, watching her eyes drift over his body for a moment, too tired to hide her examination of him. 

“No, no talking kitten. Sleep,” he said softly, watching as she slowly gave in, and instead of standing to make her way to a guest room as he'd expected, she shifted more, sliding down to settle her head onto his lap. She’d rolled her body so her face was towards his hip, her small hands tucked close to her chest. This time, when the strap of her nightgown fell, Sirius didn’t move it back into place. Instead, he ran his fingers over the soft satiny skin of her shoulder, up her neck, and moved the long brown curls from her face. The witch on his lap sighed happily, her eyes closed and a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

“Goodnight Sirius,” she mumbled. The wizard merely hummed in response, watching her as his fingers combed through her curls, brushing them away from her face. His eyes took in the smooth column of her neck and wondered what she’d taste like. _Another time you old dog_ , he mused, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Good night Kitten,” he murmured as her breathing evened out, his own eyes closing for a few moments. He sat there for a long time, fingers absently stroking her hair, her shoulder, and sipped the firewhisky. 

  
Harry hadn’t exactly been happy to be woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic Ron, but hearing that Hermione was missing was enough to make the black-haired young man push any annoyance aside. When he and Ron had apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was hoping that Sirius had at least seen Hermione, or could help them look for her. He knew his godfather had a soft spot for the witch, and he hoped that he’d be willing to help them. 

“Why did she leave again?” Harry asked as they made their way up the steps and entered the front door. 

“We got into a fight it wasn’t a big deal but I said somethings I shouldn’t have, and I’m worried because she just apparated on the spot. Just disappeared,” Ron mumbled darkly. Kreacher appeared on the steps, merely pointing silently up towards the second floor. 

“Thank you Kreacher,” Harry mumbled as they made their way up. Harry could see the flickering light from the fire streaming into the hallway and sighed lightly. Sirius must still be awake and in the library. 

“Sirius, I’m sorry to burst in like this but Ron and I are looking for Hermione have you-” Harry entered the room through the double doors and stopped cold, mouth falling open at the sight before him. 

Sirius sat leaned back in Hermione’s favorite spot, his black button-down open lower than usual displaying a few of the thick black runes on his skin, and black dress pants but his feet were bare. His legs were parted slightly and in all actuality, he looked more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him before. But what surprised him was the witch with her head rested on his lap. Brown curls hung off the edge of the chaise lounge with Sirius’s free hand running through them. His tattooed fingers combed her hair as his eyes lifted to Harry’s, before moving to glide over her shoulder and back down. Hermione’s legs were curled slightly, the black silk nightgown she wore pooling around her legs and over the edge a bit as well, leaving her legs bare from knees down. His other arm rested along the arm of the lounge, a crystal tumbler with amber liquid inside dangling precariously from his fingertips.

Lifting the glass of firewhisky to his lips, Sirius took a drink as Ron entered the room and stopped cold as well. 

“What the bloody hell is going-” Ron’s words stopped abruptly as Sirius raised his hand, using two fingers to silence the redhead immediately and wandlessly. He moved his fingers back into Hermione’s hair, softly gripping the curls behind her head almost possessively, causing the witch to sigh happily in her sleep. 

“Sirius, what’s going on is she alright,” Harry asked lightly, blinking owlishly. His godfather’s eyes were practically glowing with animosity in the dim light of the room, his gaze locked onto Ron. 

“She showed up on my doorstep, forgetting you had moved. Your friend there, brought home a girl after telling Hermione not to expect him home, violating one of the rules she’d set for him.” Sirius paused and growled lowly at the way Ron rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll watch yourself, boy,” the older wizard snapped viciously, his lips pulled back into a feral snarl. Harry, subconsciously, took a step back at the tone. He’d only seen Sirius this mad a handful of times and it did not bode well for the redhead beside him. Ron, still silenced, glowered as his face and ears turned a bright red at being reprimanded. 

“As I was saying. Hermione was having a nightmare, and ginger over there decided to storm into her room and tell her to suck it up, to stop being a bitch about it, that you’d stopped having nightmares and she was just looking for attention.” Harry whirled on his friend and Sirius gave a wicked grin and a humorless laugh

“Oh, that’s not all, pup. When the witch pointed out that it was because of Ginny that your nightmares had subsided and that she had no one to share her bed with because he’d cheated with the first girl to bat her lashes at him, which was true, he told her he would have stayed if she hadn’t been such a frigid mudblood.” 

Harry could actually feel the room grow colder, and he slowly turned to see the absolute murderous look in Sirius’s eyes, on his face. The way the wizard curled his hand tighter in Hermione’s hair, and the shadows that danced across his face, only made it clearer to Harry that the little restraint Sirius was showing was solely because of the witch on his lap. 

“Get out,” Harry hissed, turning back to a rather pale looking Ron, who stared with wide eyes at Sirius. He opened his mouth, forgetting he couldn’t speak, and tried to say something, anything to make the situation better. 

“Go home, Ron. Just go. You’ve done plenty tonight,” Harry told him, taking his arm and escorting him to the door. He watched as Ron hesitated at the top of the stairs before shaking his head with a glare and heading down to the front door. Harry didn’t move until he heard the door close and turned back to see Sirius staring down at Hermione with a soft, gentle expression on his face. 

“Is she alright?” He asked his godfather softly. Sirius raised his grey eyes to Harry, giving a small nod. 

“She’s not staying in that apartment with him after tonight Harry. I won’t allow it. He’s taken his anger out on her enough times, and he’s gone too far this time,” Sirius informed him, watching as his godson frowned and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. 

“I know...I know. I’ll come by in the morning and help her figure it all out, Ginny will probably pay Ron a visit before coming over,” Harry said with a wry chuckle, watching as Sirius skated his tattooed fingers across Hermione’s arms. 

“I haven’t seen her sleep that hard since before the war,” Harry commented, watching the two with an intrigued sparkle in his eyes. Sirius just smiled softly but said nothing. The two sat there for a few moments more before Harry bid his godfather goodnight, and thanked him again for taking care of his best friend. 

When the house was quiet once more, Sirius downed the rest of his firewhisky, and gathered the sleeping witch into his arms. 

Taking her to his rooms, he slid her beneath the turned down blankets, and tucked her in leaning down to kiss her forehead. Instead of leaving, he shifted and leaped up onto the bed, curling himself into her bent legs, closing his eyes, and drifted off into sleep as well. Morning would come and bring with it a whole new world of possibilities for them both. He couldn’t wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Hermione have a moment, Teddy Lupin makes an appearance, Ginny is going to murder Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by the amount of love this story has gotten and I've only uploaded one chapter! I can't wait to show you all what I have in store for these two!! Comment and let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be uploaded later tonight! Happy Reading! XO

When Hermione’s eyes fluttered open the first thing she felt was confusion. This wasn’t her room, so where in the world was she? The dark black comforter wrapped around her was smooth and possibly the most luxurious thing she’d ever felt. Rolling to the side she took in the silver silk sheets, the long plum velvet robe hanging from the door to what she assumed was a closet and the black picture frame on the bedside table. Smiling softly, Hermione reached out to run her fingers gently over the moving picture. 

She knew who they all were, it was easy to figure out based on their looks and the way they all smiled at the camera. A young man who looked exactly like Harry grinned at the camera, black round-rimmed glasses slightly askew. The redheaded woman in his arms smiled brightly, the picture alternating between her glaring up at the man lightly, and smiling at the camera. A young Remus Lupin threw one arm around the couple, smiling as the wind tousled his sandy blonde hair. His scars were lighter, less prominent, and his smile was slightly pained but genuine. The last figure made her giggle softly, the mischievous smirk that stretched across a young, line-free face that she knew so well. His hair tumbled down around him in silky black waves, his leather jacket hanging open revealing a slightly grease-stained white shirt. His arm was slung over James’ shoulder, and he alternated between throwing his head back and laughing and winking salaciously at the camera. 

Hermione watched the picture for a few more moments before sliding from the bed, stretching her arms as her feet brushed against the soft rug. It was Sirius’s room, that much she was certain of, but where was he? Maybe he’d slept in another room, she mused, slightly disappointed. She noticed a white button-down draped across the small bench at the foot of the bed, and grinned to herself. Sirius must have gotten her wand somehow, as it sat on the top of the black walnut dresser. 

She took her wand and focused on transfiguring her nightgown into a bodysuit of sorts, the fabric turning stretchy and the hem shortening to the tops of her thighs as shorts. She smiled, satisfied, and slid on the white shirt, buttoning it up until the top three buttons were open, and rolled the sleeves. She sighed happily, the scent of Sirius enveloping her, warming her immediately. 

She moved to the door, opening it, and stepped out into the hall to listen for movement.    
  
“Sirius?” she called out, surprised when no one answered. Lifting her arms as she walked, Hermione wound her mass of curls into a bun, using her wand to keep it in place. She searched the townhome from top to bottom and was shocked to see no one was there. She even called out to Kreacher, but he didn’t appear either. Sighing to herself, she entered the kitchen, rummaging around to make herself a mug of tea while she waited for Sirius to return. With a small smile, she poured the tea after letting it steep for the perfect amount of time, adding in just a small splash of milk and sugar. 

“Sirius?” She heard another voice call out, and immediately perked. 

“He’s not here Remus!” Hermione called in answer, smiling as she brushed a few stray curls behind her ears, raising the mug to her lips to blow gently on the steaming liquid. Remus was surprised to hear Hermione’s voice and made his way down to the kitchen as he brushed floo powder and soot from his sweater. 

“Where did he happen to run off to?” He asked as he rounded the corner, stopping to stare at the witch in mild shock, a brow raised at her appearance. The usually put together Hermione Granger he knew was standing in his best mate’s kitchen, wearing barely-there shorts and a button-down that was clearly not her own. Hermione saw the look on his face and flushed a bright red. 

“No! Remus, no nothing like that happened. I stole this from him since I had nothing else to wear. I appeared last night and Sirius helped calm me down, that’s all,” Hermione said lightly, watching a slow smirk spread across the werewolves face. 

“Not that I’d judge, just wondering if the old dog had finally made a move,” Remus remarked. Before the witch had a chance to comment he stepped out of the way as his lovely and clumsy bride barreled into the kitchen. Her teal hair shifted to a bright magenta at the sight of Hermione, a salacious grin spreading across her lips. 

“Nope, I thought the same thing but it seems we’re wrong. What exactly happened to upset you enough to appear here in the middle of the night looking for Sirius?” Remus asked, watching was Hermione’s eyes lit up as Teddy wiggled in Tonks’s arms. She set down the mug of tea she’d made and held her arms out, taking Teddy as Tonks wordlessly passed him to her. The toddler, giggling loudly, shifted his hair from the magenta that had matched his mother to soft chestnut brown curls to match Hermione. She laughed softly as he clung to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. 

“Mi! Mi!” He chanted in her ear as she bounced lightly, a wide grin on her lips. 

“It was nothing, really. Just Ron being a prat as usual,” she said softly, nuzzling her face into Teddy’s neck causing the boy to squeal happily. 

“Kitten, it was more than nothing.” The voice pulled everyone’s attention to the entrance of the kitchen where Sirius leaned against the doorframe, dressed in a maroon button-down with a black vest and flowing black robes. His grey eyes sparkled as he watched her bounce back and forth with Teddy in her arms, a smirk on his face that made her mouth go dry. 

Hearing Sirius, the boy’s hair changed to thick silky waves, and Hermione felt her heart lurch painfully. 

“Where were you? I woke up and no one was here,” Hermione asked, watching as he pushed off the doorframe and moved towards her, taking Teddy and hoisting him high into the air. 

“I was running a quick errand, pet.” 

But the hard edge to his voice had Hermione blinking in surprise. Had she done something? She opened her mouth to speak but heard the front door open and shut, Harry calling out in greeting. 

“Harry!” She gasped, seeing the black head of messy hair pop into view. Harry smiled widely at her, moving into the kitchen and giving Tonks and Remus quick hugs before gathering her into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry Hermione,” he murmured softly, causing the witch to frown lightly. Pulling away, she picked up her mug of tea and tilted her head, watching her best friend glance between her and Sirius. 

“I haven’t told her yet, pup. You might as well,” Sirius informed him, his eyes hard but a smile on his face as he hoisted Teddy up into the air again to make the boy squeal with joy. 

“We….we went by the apartment to get you some clothes and things, we thought you wouldn’t want to go back after everything he said you know? So when we got there, we were surprised to see he’d left….and the apartment was... It was bad ‘Mione. Everything was trashed, all of your things and clothes…. We managed to save some of your books. And Crookshanks. Some pictures, the jewelry that belonged to your mother, a few shoes, and the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted you last Christmas. But that was it,” Harry explained, watching Hermione’s face slowly drain of color. 

She didn’t even realize the mug in her grasp was falling until it shattered against the ground sending glass and hot tea spraying in every direction. Sirius handed Teddy to Remus as he and Tonks shared a look of worry. Harry watched his friend’s eyes begin to well up with tears, and Sirius gently moved him aside, glass crunching beneath his dragonhide boots. With a flick of his wand, the glass disappeared and the floor was dried as if nothing happened. 

“Harry, let's go upstairs for a moment, and you can explain to me what’s going on,” Remus suggested, watching as the young man nodded, sending one last worried glance at his friend before following them out of the kitchen. 

“Kitten,” Sirius murmured, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She turned her large, golden eyes up to him and he felt something in him snap. He’d seen this look on her face too many times, too many times to count and he hated every moment of it. Reaching out, he brushed away the stray tear that slid out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

“My things….my apartment. Sirius, what am I going to do?” She gasped lightly, pressing her fingertips to her quivering lips as she stared up at him, her heart breaking.

“You’ll stay here, with me. It’s not up for debate love. You’ll stay here and I’ll help you figure out what to do next, alright? We’ll get you some clothes tomorrow, and you can take the guest room you always favor. The important thing is you’re physically alright, and everything can be replaced, what couldn’t Harry and I already had Kreacher put upstairs,” he spoke softly, his hands brushing over her cheeks, down the slender slope of her neck, and over her shoulders. He gripped her softly and pulled her into his chest, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other tightening around her waist. 

Her slender arms wrapped around his torso under his robes, her small arms clutching at the back of his vest as she quivered. She was angry, so bloody angry at Ron, at herself, at the helpless feeling that coursed through her. 

“I’m so sorry Sirius I don’t want to be a burden,” she started as she pulled back to look up into his eyes, watching him frown. Temper sparked in his campfire smoke-grey eyes, and she watched them darken. Her toes curled at the sight, a small shiver of wonder and lust slid down her spine. 

“I’ll not have you call yourself that again, you understand me? You’re not a burden Hermione, you’re an incredible and powerful witch, and I’m just the lucky old dog who has the pleasure of living with you for the next little while,” he said with a wicked smirk, but the temper and anger in his eyes remained. Swallowing thickly, she nodded, her tongue darting out to lick her suddenly dry lips. 

She almost missed the way his eyes flickered down to follow the motion or the way his fingers twitched, itching to tighten their hold on her. For a moment, just a single fleeting moment, she tested the waters and loosened her grip on his vest, sliding her hands up his muscled back. Hermione was nothing if not an academic, so she studied his reaction, the way his eyes darkened even further, and his breath hitched. Her cheeks flushed as she watched him, watched him struggle to take the plunge, his fingers on the back of her head slowly curling into her hair possessively. 

“Kitten,” he growled softly, and her honey golden eyes darkened at the sound, her hands running down his back and finding the belt loops of his grey slacks. 

The moment was broken as they heard the front door open and slam shut, the couple breaking apart at the violent sound. 

“Hermione!” 

Ginny’s voice made Hermione’s eyes widen, and her eyes dart to the wizard beside her who clenched and unclenched his hands for a moment. His eyes were dark, and he watched her for any sign of regret or doubt. When the witch just gave him a shy smile and looked at him from under thick dark lashes, he grinned widely. 

“In here Gin,” Hermione called out, pressing a hand to her burning cheeks as Sirius made his way to the door throwing a wink over his shoulder. 

“Hello love, you look positively murderous today,” she heard Sirius remark smoothly as the redhead stormed past him, waving him off with a flick of her hand. 

“Hermione I swear if I get my hands on that git of a brother of mine I’m going to throttle him,” Ginny growled as she threw her arms over the still flushing witch, who returned the hug gratefully. 

“Ginny it's….it’s gonna be alright,” She said softly pulling back to see her friend’s face. Ginny released her and began pacing the length of the kitchen. 

“I swear, I went to the Burrow after seeing the apartment and helping Harry and Sirius try to get what they could of your things, to see if he was there but mum said she hasn’t seen him. She’s going to murder him as well when she sees him next, and still expects you to come on Sunday night for family dinner, you and Sirius both,” Ginny explained with a loud huff throwing her hands in the air. 

“I...I need to get some new clothes tomorrow, can I borrow something to wear? I only have my nightgown and this shirt I swiped from Sirius,” She asked lightly, watching as her friend’s bright blue eyes turned to her, sparkling. Uh oh. 

“You stole that from Sirius, hm?” she asked wiggling her brows. Hermione flushed and shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“Nothing like that Gin, I promise. I would’ve told you the moment you walked through the door,” Hermione responded, watching the redhead deflate. 

“Actually, Hermione that’s a cute look on you. The shirt comes down to the middle of your thighs, just add a thin belt and some sandals and you’re good to go. I leave in a few hours for the game against the Kenmare Kelpies tomorrow. If you really want some clothes I can give them to you before I leave,” Ginny suggested. Hermione glanced down at herself, tilting her head from side to side before shaking her head with a small smile. 

“No I think you’re right, I’m sure I can find something to transfigure into a belt and some shoes,” Hermione said with a small smile, leaning against Ginny as she threw her arm over her shoulder and ushered the brunette up the stairs where the others were gathered in the Library. 

Hermione grinned as she scooped up a squealing Teddy, his hair shifting from the black shaggy mess that matched Harry’s hair to the chestnut curls of her own. He giggled before twisting in her arms and pointing to Sirius, who was thumping his tail against the floor in front of the fire, a doggy grin spread across his muzzle. 

“Pad!” Teddy cried and Hermione threw her head back laughing loudly. 

“Yes love, that’s Padfoot,” Hermione said lightly moving to settle onto the chaise lounge she’d fallen asleep in the night before, settling Teddy on her lap. Padfoot jumped up beside her, circling his large frame in her bent legs, and settled in, his head resting on top of her knee. She smiled and reached down to run her fingers through the fur of his neck. 

“Hermione, I’m so sorry about what’s happened. If you need anything please let us know,” Remus said from his place beside Tonks on the couch across from her. Hermione smiled softly as Teddy wiggled in her hold, his small legs straddling her waist and his hands clinging to the shirt she wore, his eyes drooping slightly. 

“It's alright. I’ll just have to figure out what comes next is all. I’ve lived through a war for Merlin’s sake, this is nothing,” she said with a small pained laugh. Tonks leaned forward on the couch, her hair black, and her eyes a steely grey. There were only a few times she’d seen Tonks without changed hair or eyes, and seeing her like this truly reminded Hermione that she was no doubt blessed with the Black family genetics. 

“Still, ‘Mione. It’s rotten and foul. Promise me you’ll come to us if you need us,” the witch said, pinning Hermione with a look that brokered no argument. The brunette just smiled and nodded, her hand running through Teddy’s curls gently. 

“I promise. Tomorrow I’m going to go get some new clothes, and robes as I’ll need them for work so that’ll be where I start with all of this,” she explained, watching as Ginny pouted from her perch on Harry’s lap. 

“I wish I could come with you, no offense I’ve been dying to get you out of some of those clothes you love so much. You have a killer body, Hermione, I don’t know why you’re so intent on hiding it,” Ginny proclaimed, much to Hermione’s embarrassment. Padfoot grunted his agreement, but no one paid him any mind. 

“I do not-” she started to exclaim when Tonks laughed shaking her head. 

“Oh but you do. Trust me, we need to send someone with her tomorrow to make sure she gets things that flatter her not hide her,” Tonks mentioned to Ginny who grinned, tapping her chin. 

“Do you think Narcissa would agree? You know she’s been dying to take us shopping, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind it just being Hermione,” Ginny said, glancing at the curly-haired witch whose mouth hung open. 

“I….hey! No, now wait just a minute,” she exclaimed, watching Tonks grin widely and pop up, moving to the desk in the corner of the room, scribbling out a note before opening the window and whistling for Sirius’s owl. 

“Tonks! Remus some help here please,” Hermione motioned, eyes darting to the werewolf who gave her a remorseful look. 

“I’m sorry Hermione, I’m weak when it comes to my mate,” he told her, sending a glare to Padfoot who snorted from his place nuzzled in Hermione’s legs. 

“You could’ve done something too you know,” she told the dog, staring down at him with pursed lips. He wisely looked away and refused to turn back to her. 

“There! Now that’s figured out, why don’t we order take away for dinner everyone,” Tonks suggested bouncing back to the couch and her husband. Hermione blinked in surprise, frowning as she glanced at the sky outside the windows of the room. 

“Dinner? What time is it?” she asked lightly. Remus glanced down at the watch on his wrist and tilted his head. 

“Just past five,” he told her, watching her eyes widen. 

“What….but I just woke up not even an hour ago,” she exclaimed. Sirius stood and slid from the lounge shifting into his human form before sliding back up beside her. He lifted her legs and draped them across his lap, fingers grazing the smooth skin of her calf. 

“Harry and I didn’t want to wake you, we figured you needed the sleep,” Sirius told her, a small frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hermione bit back any retorts she was going to make about sleep schedules and opulence seeing the look of worry in the wizards grey eyes. 

“Thank you, I must have.” 

It wasn’t long before the small gathered group were all sated and bellies full of Chinese takeaway. Ginny pressed a friendly kiss to the top of Hermione’s head as she readied to leave, not wanting to wake the sleeping witch. Despite the long hours of sleep, when she’d finished her meal Hermione had slid down to rest her head against the arm of the chaise lounge, Teddy snoring away on her chest. Her hand rested protectively on his small back, her curls fanned out around her as she’d taken out the makeshift bun she’d made with her wand before they ate. 

Sirius stared at the two for a long while, barely listening to the hushed conversation between Remus and Tonks, Harry having left already with Ginny. His hands rested against her unblemished calf, studying the witch and toddler with matching curls, both with flushed cheeks and their mouths just slightly parted. 

“You’ve got a look in your eyes,” Remus commented, drawing Sirius’s attention. 

“She’s an amazing witch Padfoot. Be careful with her,” he said, standing with his hand clasped with Tonks’s. Sirius looked offended for a moment before glancing down at Hermione, his eyes softening. 

“I know you wouldn’t hurt her, I’m just saying. Take it from someone who knows. Don’t let her slip through your fingers because you think you’re not worth it,” his friend told him softly, moving to take Teddy from Hermione, who moaned slightly in her sleep, rolling onto her side curling in on herself at the loss of warmth. 

“I won’t,” Sirius murmured, turning to smile up at his friend and his mate, biding them a soft goodnight as they disappeared in the green flames of the floo. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa drags Hermione around, Hermione realizes that sometimes clothes can make you feel powerful, and Sirius eats his heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, y'all, your feedback is AMAZING! Thank you so much for all the love and support, it truly means so much to me. I can't wait to continue this story for you all!! Also, all of my work is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own, please forgive me!!
> 
> Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think! Happy Reading! XO

The next morning, Hermione woke shortly after the sun had risen, and decided to take her time getting ready for the day. If she knew Sirius, and she definitely did after all these years, he’d not be up for another few hours. She was in the guest room this time, her body stretching against the soft plum silk sheets and white comforter. Crookshanks stood and stretched his body, giving a soft meow as Hermione slid from the bed and took stock of what Harry and Sirius had collected from her apartment. 

Her trainers, a pair of brown sandals, and her favored slippers sat in front of the white dresser. There were stacks of books in the corner of the room, most of her treasured novels, a few photo albums, and her favorite books that she’d had from her time at Hogwarts. A few framed pictures of Hermione and her parents from her childhood sat on top of the dresser along with her Weasley family sweater folded neatly. Her fingers brushed over the top of the wooden jewelry box she’d charmed to open only for her touch, watching the flowers shift and pull back from around the lock, the seems appearing with a small flash of gold. Hermione opened it, letting her fingers run over her parent's wedding rings, the pearl earrings her mother favored, a few pieces of jewelry she’d inherited from her mamon, and her father’s watch. Finding everything in its place, she sighed lightly and shut the box. 

Opening her door, she tiptoed her way down the hall to find new toiletries and a pair of white fluffy towels awaiting her in the guest bathroom. Hermione shivered as she stepped onto the cold white tiles, practically diving for the shower, turning the silver handles so the water could heat up. Closing the door, Hermione turned to the mirror and grimaced at the wild state of her hair. But the closer she surveyed herself, she noticed the puffiness beneath her eyes had disappeared, along with the bruise-like dark circles of exhaustion. She looked healthier, happier. Smiling to herself she slid off the white button-down and buried her face in it for a moment, basking in the scent before letting it hang on the back of the door. Sliding off the black bodysuit and panties she wore, Hermione pulled the curtain back and stepped beneath the spray of water. 

She let out a deep, pleasure-filled groan at the feeling of the firm pressure and hot water cascading over her body. She stood there under the stream for a few moments, just letting the water wash away the fight she had with Ron, the fact that she didn’t have any of her clothes, that she was displaced and now sharing a home with a wizard who set her entire body on fire with just a look. That part wasn’t bad, just mildly frustrating. 

The events of the night before played through her head, the way his eyes darkened and his fingers curled into her hair, clutching her possessively. It made her stomach tighten in a delicious way, her eyes closing as she imagined his mouth claiming her own, his rough tattooed hands sliding over her skin. His tongue and teeth finding the spots on her body that made her knees weak. 

Opening her eyes she let out a soft sigh and began washing her hair, running her hands through the wild tangle of curls. She let the steam from the shower fill her lungs, along with the smell of peonies. She sighed happily, her hair now clear of soap before moving onto her body, scrubbing over her scars, cleaning her body until her skin was a soft pink. 

After she stepped out of the shower and tucked one of the fluffy towels around her body, she smiled and wrapped her hair in the other. Reaching out to the amber jar of lotion she favored, Hermione flushed slightly, smiling softly at the fact that either Harry or Sirius had placed it there for her. It was most likely Sirius, but she knew he’d have asked Harry before getting it to make sure. 

She slowly lathered the skin of her body with the lotion, and used the brand new toothbrush in the holder for her, taking great care to clean her teeth. Once she felt refreshed and fully clean, she took her hair from the towel, and let the mass of curls tumble around her. Gathering her clothes, she opened the door to the bathroom and quietly made her way into her new room to dress and wand dry her hair. Hermione found a white ribbon in the depths of her old beaded bag that she was happy had been deposited on the bench at the foot of her bed. 

Using it she tied her back in a low ponytail, sliding on the brown leather sandals that had been saved by the boys. Biting her lip she looked around for a string or something she could transfigure into a belt, grinning as her eyes locked onto a stray thread from the blanket folded at the end of her bed. 

Once the belt was secured around her waist, Hermione took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were bright for the first time in a long while. She took her tattered bag, slid her wand into the top pocket of it for easy access, and made her way downstairs for some breakfast before her day with Narcissa. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione noticed the Daily Prophet had already arrived, along with a letter from Narcissa. She sat at the table, thanking Kreacher as he popped into the kitchen and set a mug of tea on the table beside her. He didn’t speak, but nodded and popped away. She opened the letter and gave a small squeak as she checked the clock. 

_ Ms. Hermione Granger,  _

_ I can truthfully say that when I read Nymphadora’s letter I was beside myself with excitement. I find myself looking forward to our day together. Why don’t you meet me at Nine this morning, and we can start with the shops in and around Diagon Alley before I show you where the best clothes really come from. I will meet you outside of Twilfitt and Tatting’s.  _

_ Respectfully yours, _

_ Narcissa Black _

Hermione noticed she only had a few moments before she needed to leave, so she hurriedly drank her tea, and fished through her bag for a piece of parchment and a quill. Smiling to herself, she scribbled out a note to Sirius and placed it on top of the Daily Prophet. Standing she set her mug in the, rinsing it out and cleaning it the muggle way before setting it on the drying rack. 

Turning she collected the letter from Narcissa, sliding it into her bag, and made her way to the front door. The cool breeze suggested that Summer would be fading quicker every day now, ushering in her favorite season. Hermione smiled as she shut the door quietly, and apparated away with a soft crack. 

When Sirius awoke hours later and stumbled into the kitchen, he could still smell her faint but lingering scent and felt his blood hum in response. Unfolding the note on top of his morning paper, Sirius let out a deep throaty chuckle, his hand stroking over the large orange cat who leaped into his lap. Crookshanks settled in and purred loudly, encouraging the wizard to continue his strokes as he read the note. 

_ Padfoot,  _

_ Narcissa wanted to get an early start, so wish me luck. I left you the morning paper, as I didn’t get a chance to read it. I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone, as it seems she’s more than a little excited. If I’m going to miss dinner, I will send a Patronus and let you know. Have a wonderful day.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Hermione _

He grinned crookedly down at the cat in his lap, and unfolded the paper, keen on reading it in peace with his furry companion. 

Across London, in Diagon Alley, Hermione was beginning to regret not fighting harder against having a chaperone for her shopping excursion. She loved Narcissa truly, their relationship had turned from one of forced hatred to a sort of surrogate aunt or mother, alongside the ever-persistent Molly Weasley. But Narcissa was nothing if not opinionated and firm with how she believed Hermione should present herself. 

It wasn’t that she disagreed, on the contrary, Hermione was more worried that the items and robes she’d picked would not suit her. They were so elegant and luxurious, she was partially worried that they’d not only make her stick out like a sore thumb but make her the laughing stock of the Ministry. The poor little muggle-born who’s trying too hard. Hermione winced at the thought. 

“Hermione dear, are you alright?” 

Pulled from her thoughts, Hermione turned to smile at Narcissa, feeling guilty at the concerned look on her face. 

“I’m alright, I’m sorry just lost in thought. Are you sure these will….will look alright?” Hermione asked softly, twisting in the mirror to see the dress she wore, eyeing it from every angle. Narcissa’s reflection showed her raising a perfectly sculpted brow. 

“Of course! You deserve the best Hermione, and I dare say you’ll have an issue of Witch Weekly dedicated solely to your immaculate fashion sense,” Narcissa replied airily, watching as the seamstress witch pinned the back of the dress Hermione wore. It was a black dress with long sleeves that came to points on the tops of her hands, the neckline dropping into a sultry but still modest v, the hem ending at the middle of Hermione’s calves. 

“And this is only the second store we’ve been in, Merlin help me,” Hermione muttered with a small laugh, watching as Narcissa grinned in amusement. 

“Now Madam Malkin, I trust you’ll charge my account for this,” Narcissa started, ignoring the way Hermione’s head snapped up. 

“Narcissa, please that’s hardly necessary,” the younger witch started but was cut off as Narcissa raised a hand to silence her. 

“My dear girl. I was blessed with Draco, but I’ve always longed for a girl to dote on and spoil. Astoria, whenever she accompanies me, just uses her joint account with Draco and never lets me pay for anything. Honestly, it's not as if I’m not the ex-wife of Lucious Malfoy, or have a large sum of money that accumulates interest every month,” the witch scoffed, rolling her eyes but the fond smile on her face revealed how much it amused her. Hermione just flushed, biting back her arguments, knowing it would futile. 

“Alright, we will have the alterations all done by the end of the day, where should we have them sent?” The seamstress asked, ushering Hermione back into the changing room. 

“12 Grimmauld Place, please. Thank you, Dorothea,” Narcissa said lightly, watching as the woman gave a small bow, and the offered dress Hermione held out from behind the curtain before bustling away. 

“Next I thought we might try a different area, for some special items and some lunch, what do you say dear?” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Hermione acquiesced as she stepped out of the dressing room in the borrowed button-down. Narcissa eyed the garment as they exited the store, and began making their way down the cobblestone street. 

“Is that my dear cousin’s shirt, or have my eyes finally betrayed me?” Narcissa questioned, watching with amusement as Hermione’s cheeks flushed a soft pink. 

“It’s not like that, I...well I’ve explained that my apartment was trashed and most of my belongings with it. Ronald was very angry it seems and all I had to wear was the nightgown I’d been in when I left the apartment and showed up on Sirius’s doorstep. It was the only thing I think Sirius owns that I could get away with wearing,” she explained, watching Narcissa’s elegant face turn down in a dark scowl. 

“Well then, I’m so glad my dear cousin has been taking care of you. I can only imagine how Molly feels about the whole thing,” Narcissa said with a sigh, shaking her head as she looped her arm with Hermione’s. 

The most surprising development after the war hadn’t been the friendship between once enemies Draco and Harry, or even Draco and Hermione, no it had been the rather fast and strong friendship between Narcissa and Molly that had surprised the entire wizarding community. It seemed that with her ex-husband tucked away in Azkaban, Narcissa was free to do as she pleased for once, and that meant befriending Molly Weasley. The two regularly were spotted having lunch together, or a spot of tea every week. 

“Ginny said she was livid,” Hermione expressed, frowning as Narcissa pulled her to a stop in front of a shop that she’d never seen before. The older witch ushered her in, and Hermione blinked, noticing the storefront was empty, save for the large fireplace. 

“Greetings Ms. Narcissa, here to see Madame Alleman?” The old woman asked, drawing Hermione’s attention. When Narcissa nodded, she hobbled out from behind the counter holding a pot of floo powder. 

“Now, speak clearly dear, and say ‘Madame Alleman’s’,” Narcissa instructed, watching as Hermione took a handful of the powder with a nod. Pleased with the young woman’s pronunciation, the older witch followed in a roar of green flames. 

When Hermione stumbled out of the floo, she noticed it was a sewing room, covered in different color fabrics, canvas dress forms in multiple sizes, and the walls were filled with designs and cutouts from magazines both muggle and wizarding. Hermione stepped out of the way as Narcissa arrived behind her, taking in the room with awe. 

“Where are we?” She asked, watching as the woman merely smiled, cleaning Hermione and herself with a wave of her wand. 

“Oh you’ll love it I promise,” she promised, ushering Hermione out the door and down the stairs. 

The shop was filled with mannequins, all modeling the most luxurious pieces of clothing Hermione had ever seen. It seemed that there was a common theme, most items were black, white, or grey, with a few items of a certain color. Before her eyes, the colors shifted from the original royal blue to a deep sultry burgundy. Witches all dressed as elegantly as Narcissa browsed the tables and racks, speaking a multitude of languages but mostly french. Hermione blinked, turning to find the woman she’d come with grinning madly. 

“Welcome to Paris Hermione. We couldn’t redo your wardrobe without visiting the fashion mecca of the wizarding world could we?” Hermione just gaped, following along. 

“I trust you can pick out your own neglige. As much as I love my cousin I’d rather not be able to picture what you’re wearing when you make him eat his heart out,” the woman said nonchalantly, and Hermione literally squawked. 

“Narcissa!” Hermione said scandalized, but partially in surprise. 

“What my dear? Oh please, I’m not such a prude that I would disapprove of the two of you together, besides, witches and wizards live for well over a hundred years, whats an age gap of twenty? Besides, I’ve seen how the ridiculous young wizards who are interested in you seem to act and treat you, and I think someone more mature is a perfect way to go,” Narcissa commented, steering Hermione to the lingerie section of the store. 

“Now, I want you to pick out enough for two weeks, and a few special items for….either seducing or to just wear to make you feel powerful. Because you are powerful Hermione. It's time you truly felt it. I’ve found that feeling sexy and beautiful for my eyes only can be just as powerful as winning in a duel of spells or wits.” 

Hermione blinked, completely understanding her logic. How had she not thought of it that way? In the past, Hermione had seen wearing such luxurious items as opulence, as futile. Why did she need to look or feel womanly when she was going to sit behind a desk all day? 

Keeping Narcissa’s words in mind, Hermione picked out a number of different sets, choosing a few more modest items for everyday wear, and some that she knew would make Sirius...or any man she decided to show, choke on their own tongue. 

She argued with Narcissa as the woman added a few more items to the pile in her arms before ushering her towards the check out counter. Hermione suddenly felt woozy as the french witch smiled prettily and told them their total, bagging up all the items. Narcissa added the total to her account, knowing that her vaults would be charged directly. 

“Come now my dear, I think some lunch and a glass of wine is in order, and then we’re going to stop in a muggle store that's famous for its shoes,” Narcissa informed her, watching as the witch’s eyes bugged out a bit, but she dreamily followed along. 

The two witches had a wonderful lunch at a small bistro not far from the Louvre, which Hermione gladly explained to Narcissa who’s eyes sparkled in interest. The chilled white wine the brunette witch consumed with her roasted chicken and vegetables was just enough to make her pliable and bend to the will of the older woman. 

Hermione’s feet were sore by the time they exited the muggle store, her eyes glazed over and two more bags in her hands with six pairs of shoes that Narcissa ensured she absolutely needed. The two took their time as they walked the streets of Paris, making their way back to Madame Alleman’s and up to the private floo. Hermione insisted that she pay her back in some way, but the older witch just waved her off, hugging her firmly and insisting that they have lunch together soon. After agreeing, Hermione was left alone in Diagon alley, slightly dazed but feeling happier than she had in a long time. She walked, with four bags in hand, towards the apparition point, and headed home. 

Entering 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione called out to Sirius but got no response. Frowning, she made her way up the stairs setting her bags in her room and snorted at the stack of boxes and garment bags on her bed. Turning and starting her search for the wizard, she called out to him again. She didn’t find him, only a note explaining that Harry had come by and needed his help with something and that Ginny and Harry insisted they all go out to celebrate her quick win against the Kelpies. 

Making a note of the time, Hermione decided to unpack all of her items, surprised at how many things she’d forgotten Narcissa had bought her throughout the day. She hummed softly to herself as she moved around the room, hanging her robes and clothes she’d wear for work, folding her new sweaters and sleepwear, all the while wondering what she would wear to dinner. Knowing Ginny, she’d want to get dressed up to celebrate the win. Sending a quick Patronus to the redheaded witch, she asked the time and location of dinner. She wasn’t expecting such a quick response but was glad she’d asked, as Sirius hadn’t given her a time. Ginny informed her that they would all meet at the restaurant, and for Hermione to take her time. 

Rummaging through her newly hung clothes, the curly-haired witch wondered just what to wear, and found herself picking out the one thing she knew would catch a certain grey-eyed wizard’s attention. An hour later, she apparated a block away from the restaurant in muggle London, brushing her hands over the dress she wore, and decided that no matter what, she felt confident and to hold her head high. 

“Are we going to wait out here for Hermione or inside?” Harry asked, glancing around at the group. Tonks and Remus had passed on Teddy and Andromeda for the night, George and Fred had come without their girlfriends, as one was sick and the other was still out of the country playing her own quidditch match that had yet to end. Draco and Astoria had shown up with Luna and Neville, the two unlikely couples deciding to get drinks beforehand. Sirius, Harry, and Ginny were the last to arrive but were eagerly searching for Hermione amongst the muggles passing on the street. 

“Mother said they got back not too long ago, maybe we should get a table and wait for her inside,” Draco suggested, watching the others all nod in response. It didn’t take long before they were seated at the back of the nearly empty restaurant. All the men ordered the muggle liquor scotch, upon Draco’s recommendation, and Ginny ordered champagne for all the ladies. She bit her bottom lip, glancing towards the doors for a moment as the waiter placed the champagne flute at Hermione’s empty place beside Sirius. 

“I told her to take her time, but usually if she’s late she’s freaking out and hurrying in,” Ginny said lightly, taking her glass of champagne and sipping it as Harry put an arm around the back of her chair. 

“It’ll be alright Gin, don’t worry. She’s alright,” Harry said softly, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend’s shoulder as he picked up his own scotch glass. 

“Mother explained it was a long day for Granger, she dragged her all over, including Paris.” Ginny gasped in surprise leaning forward. 

“I’m so jealous! What’s in Paris?” 

“Shoes,” Astoria chimed in with a wonderfully mischievous glint in her eyes, “Muggle shoes that just...scream sex appeal. And things that wizards could only dream of.” 

Ginny gave a soft moan of anguish at missing such an experience. Sirius grinned into his own scotch, noting how it was similar and different to his beloved firewhisky, trying desperately not to question what ‘things’ Astoria was talking about. He had an idea already. The soft glow of the scattered candles around the room and dim lighting made everything seem so luxurious, and he briefly wondered if this would be a place Hermione would like to go on her own, or if she’d chose some casual place where you could get the best pub food. Both seemed to fit her in his mind. 

“Merlin’s beard.” The small mumble of surprise from Ginny was what tipped Sirius off first, raising his eyes. 

She came through the front doors with a gentle smile on her face, speaking a few words to the maitre 'd, before her eyes slid and locked immediately with his own. Her smile brightened, and Sirius genuinely felt if he died at that moment, he’d die a very happy sod. 

The dress clung to her body like a second skin, the hem reaching to just below her knees. The neckline scooped off her shoulders, leaving them bare, but the sleeves of the dress tightened on her arms and reached all the way to her wrists. Her usually wild hair was styled in an updo, a few curls escaping near her temples and the nape of her neck. The shoes she wore, oh Merlin the shoes, they looked as though they could kill a man. Black velvet peep-toe pumps clicked against the white marble floor, the small little bows on the backs reminded Sirius of a present. The red soles flashed as she rounded the table smiling widely at her friends. Sirius could easily make out the light makeup she wore, the darkness of her lashes and the color of her cheeks were a bit deeper than normal, but her lips...Sirius thought he’d truly stopped breathing. She had applied a dark lipstick the color of red wine. The pearl studs in her ears just accentuated the elegance of her look and made Sirius want to run out and buy every pearl in the entirety of London. 

Hermione smiled, giving a small wave to everyone, their eyes wide in surprise. 

“Is there something on my face?” she asked softly glancing around as no one moved. Tonks was the first to recover, and stood clumsily from her seat, wrapping the younger witch in a hug. 

“Wotcher ‘Mione! Merlin, you look bloody fantastic! Narcissa knows her way around clothes that’s for sure,” Tonks told her with a wink, moving back to her husband as everyone stood to greet her. The resounding consensus was Hermione had never looked better, and by the time she sat down beside Sirius, her cheeks were bright red but her eyes sparkled with happiness. 

The man beside her leaned over while no one was looking, and put his arm over the back of her chair. 

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Sirius murmured, pressing a soft, quick kiss to her neck just below her ear. Hermione shivered and looked up at him, red wine tinted lips pulling back in a brilliant smile that to the wizard, screamed danger. 

“You say that yet you haven't seen what’s hiding underneath,” she responded eyes flashing from gold to a deep amber as she reached out and picked up her champagne flute. His eyes were hooded when she turned back, the hunger and darkness within reflected in their smokey depths. A darkness that promised pleasure she was sure would devour her like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Tapping her glass to his she lifted it to her lips. 

“To Narcissa,” she murmured, looking away from him as she took a sip of the bubbling liquid. 

“To Narcissa,” Sirius growled his hand ghosting across the nape of her neck, making her shiver. 

Hermione was playing with fire, and she was loving every single moment of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the shoes she's wearing for anyone who's wondering they're the Rabakate Alta 120 in black from Louboutin, any clothing inspirations or shoes she wears I will make a note of when we see them so you can search them up for visual references!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds she has a certain kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, can I just say how BLOWN away by the positive comments and support on this fic! I honestly love this couple so so soooo much and I wanted to write something where Hermione can sort of find herself not only sexually but the power she has inside as both a witch and a woman. This is a slightly shorter chapter as I've been dealing with some health issues the past 24 hours but I will upload more chapters tomorrow and things are starting to get S P I C Y. 
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Hermione's boots in this chapter are the 120mm Janis Boot Alta's in tan by Louboutin, and I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. Happy Reading! XO

By the time Hermione and Sirius apparated a block away from their now shared home, both witch and wizard stumbled a bit. Hermione had lost count of the many many glasses of champagne she’d consumed, both the golden bubbly liquid and the tattooed fingers dancing across her bare shoulders and neck warming her blood. Her head buzzed just enough that she didn’t hesitate to loop her arm with his and lean against him as they walked along the sidewalk, her heels clicking against the cement. 

The man beside her had spent the majority of the night with his arm around the back of her chair, running his fingers across her skin. Hermione was riding the high that came from feeling beautiful, from seeing the look of want in his eyes, of the compliments and attention. It was something she’d never really been used to before, having never truly cared about her appearance to that extent. Her confidence and happiness gave her a sort of glow that Sirius found himself gravitating towards no matter how hard he tried to keep to himself. 

“This was wonderful,” Hermione was saying as they entered into the house, the dim hallway light illuminating her features just barely. Sirius smiled and slid out of his long black overcoat, hanging it on the hook as she made her way towards the stairs. 

"It was. I'll have to ask Draco where to find some of that scotch he ordered for us."

“It's still relatively early,” she began, moving up a few steps before turning to look at him over her shoulder. He was glad he’d lifted his eyes from where they had been greedily taking in the way her heels accentuated her beautiful legs or the way her dress clung to the curves that he was itching to explore. 

“It is pet. What did you have in mind?” he asked, watching the way her eyes sparkled before she turned her head back and continued up the stairs. 

“Maybe some firewhisky in the library?” He grinned wolfishly, loving the way her beautiful mind worked. 

“I couldn’t think of a better way to end the night,” he growled softly, almost missing the way she murmured ‘I can’. 

“What was that little dove?” he asked, watching the way her back straightened and she scurried as quickly as she could in her killer heels up the rest of the stairs. 

“Nothing!” She squeaked, making her way into the library and immediately taking her place on the plum chaise lounge crossing her legs as she leaned back into the spot. Sirius moved in, unbuttoning the three buttons of his grey waistcoat and tossing it aside before expertly pouring two glasses of firewhiskey. Turning, he smiled at the witch poised like a queen and handed her the tumbler, moving to sit on the couch across from her. 

He could see the question in her eyes, wondering why he’d put space between them. In all honesty, he had no clue. Sirius just knew that if he sat beside her on the chaise lounge, he’d not be able to control himself. Not that it would be a bad thing, but the flush to her face and the slight glassiness in her eyes made him want to wait until a different moment. The perfect moment.

They sipped their firewhisky in silence, alternating between staring at the fire and staring at each other while the other person wasn’t looking. Once her glass was finished, she leaned forward and set it on the coffee table, lifting her hands to try and pull the multitude of pins out from her hair. He lasted all of twenty seconds before standing and making his way over to her, setting his glass beside hers as he settled in on the lounge as well. He replaced her hands with his own, sliding his fingers through her hair and taking the pins out methodically, trying to ignore the way her golden eyes glittered as she stared up at him. 

When the last pin was out and tossed haphazardly onto the coffee table, he combed his fingers through the mass of wild curls. He’d be thinking of that image for a long time, the way her hair finally tumbled free and over her shoulders and down her back, the way her eyes closed as he massaged her scalp, the way she let loose a low breathy moan at his touch. Sirius felt himself growl low in his throat, watching her roll her head so her lips brushed against his wrist on accident. 

Her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened, slightly hazy and dark. She watched him, brows furrowing after a moment. 

“Why haven’t you done anything Sirius?” She asked softly, her cheeks a dark red, her breathing escaping her in w shallow pants. 

Hermione swallowed as she watched multiple emotions flicker across his face, in his eyes, but found herself shivering at the want she saw there that never really left. Leaning forward he removed one of his hands from her hair, the other tightened in her curls at the base of her skull, gently pulling her head back. His free hand slid down to the curve of her shoulder and her neck, his thumb brushing over the column of her throat. 

“Kitten, when I finally touch you I want you to be sober,” he murmured, leaning forward so his nose brushed against her jaw. Hermione gasped, his words and possessive hold sent shivers down her spine. She flushed, her eyes barely open when he pulled back, looking at her like he wanted to devour her in every possible way. 

“Do you understand?” He asked firmly and watched with delight as she opened her eyes just a bit more, and pierced him with her golden gaze. 

“Yes,” she sighed, her fingers lifting and brushing over his open collar, just barely sliding across his collarbone. He growled, and let go of his grip on her hair, causing the witch to whimper lightly. 

“I’m going to go lock myself away, and I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams kitten,” he growled lowly, pulling himself away after a violent inward struggle and whisked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance, knowing if he did he’d take her right there on that lounge chair. 

Hermione, slightly dazed and giddy from her day, waltzed into her bedroom and changed into her new black silk sleep shorts and matching silk camisole. Washing her face of her makeup and brushing her teeth, she crawled into bed and dreamed of tattooed fingers in her hair and lips on her throat. 

***

When she woke, wrapping her new purple silk robe courtesy of Narcissa around her shoulders, and made her way into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a note sitting next to the Sunday issue of the Daily Prophet. Sirius, it seemed, had ducked out to help Remus and Tonks with Teddy, as they had an emergency to deal with concerning a few werewolves. He assured her everything was alright and that he’d meet her at the Weasley’s later on for family dinner. Everyone knew that Weasley family dinner meant an afternoon of quidditch, dinner, and most likely coffee or something stronger until people were too tired to stay up any longer. 

Part of her wanted to be disappointed that he wasn’t there, his words from the night before were playing on repeat in her mind. She’d hoped he’d be sitting there drinking his morning coffee when she came in, but she’d see him later, and hopefully see if his words still rang true in the light of day. Nevertheless, she sat down and read the paper after making herself some tea and oatmeal. 

“Hermione Granger!” 

The sound of Ginny’s shrill yell made the brunette witch jump, hands defensively reaching for her wand that was wound in her hair keeping it in a messy bun. 

“Merlin Ginny, what’s wrong,” Hermione cried, scrambling up from her seat and rounding the corner as the redheaded woman was barreling down the stairs. She paused, eyeing Hermione’s silky nightwear and grinned. 

“I like it, that’s a great look on you,” she said causing Hermione to huff in annoyance. 

“Ginny! You came in screaming like a banshee, and I highly doubt it was to comment on my new pajamas. What’s wrong,” she asked, moving back into the kitchen to settle at the table once more, raising her brows as her friend breezed in and began pacing. 

“You’re right, I’m just trying to distract myself. Merlin ‘Mione, I...I don’t know what I’m going to do! I mean, I knew this would be coming, obviously, I knew this could happen, or would happen, I mean we’ve been together for years and I’ve been half in love with him since….well since I was ten,” Ginny began ranting, and Hermione tried her best to figure out from the context clues what was freaking her out so badly. 

“I’m not quite following Gin.” 

The younger witch paused her pacing and ran her hands through her hair tugging at it. 

“Harry, we’ve always been serious, more serious than any other couple I know. And I knew it was serious, and he was serious, and wanted a future with me, and eventually a family. I never….never realized how fast it would all happen,” she said turning to Hermione with wide eyes. 

“Did he propose?” Hermione gasped, pressing her hand over her mouth. Ginny’s face flushed, and she shook her head and rocked back on her heels. 

“Is he going to?” She asked as a followup question, watching as Ginny’s face turned more green than red. The witch looked around frantically before diving for the rubbish bin and vomiting up her breakfast. Hermione gave a small shock of cry, moving to pull back Ginny’s hair and rub her back gently. 

“Merlin Gin, are you alright?” she asked softly as her best friend dry heaved for a few more moments, before stumbling to the sink to wash her mouth. Hermione ushered her back to the table as the witch dried her mouth, turning back to the cabinets to find some bland crackers and ginger tea. Once the tea was steeping in a white and blue porcelain teapot, Hermione brought it over on a small tray with a mug and some crackers. 

Ginny was moaning softly, running a hand over her face as Hermione sat back down across from her. 

“I…..I thought I did the spell, ‘Mione I thought I did it but here we are!” Ginny cried throwing her hands up, tears welling in her eyes. Finally, it clicked. 

“Gin! You’re pregnant!” 

When the witch nodded, Hermione waited, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“I know it's not what we planned or the timing, and we’re not even married yet, but I’m so _bloody_ happy!” 

At that, she dashed around the table and gathered her friend into a firm hug, both witches ending up in a pile of happy tears and giggles. 

“I took tests this morning, both muggle and magical. But I came over here the second I saw the results. I wanted to stop by and see if someone at St. Mungo’s can do a test and give me some information before telling Harry tonight. Will you come with me?” Ginny asked, her eyes wide. Hermione melted, unable to deny her friend anything, but also incredibly touched that she would include her in something like this. 

“Always, Ginny. I’ll run upstairs and change, you stay here and drink your tea, hopefully, it’ll settle your stomach a bit. I’ll be right back,” Hermione said, pressing a kiss to Ginny’s head before darting up the stairs with a happy giggle. Rummaging through her closet, Hermione found a pair of muggle jeans she’d insisted on buying while in Paris and a soft cream cashmere sweater. 

Hermione thought back briefly to Narcissa’s advice, about sometimes wearing something sexy just for her could make her feel powerful, so she decided to test it out. Taking out a beautiful lace and satin bra with a tiny pink bow between each cup, Hermione slid it on as well as the matching thong and stood in her mirror for a moment. The way the stark white satin and lace hugged her curves made her feel beautiful and powerful. She grinned, sliding on the dark washed, high waisted jeans and the sweater, releasing the soft smooth feel of the cashmere. She tucked the front of the sweater just a bit into her jeans and looked around for what shoes to wear. 

Seeing one of the boxes from the store in Paris, Hermione bit her lip and made her way over, finding the shoes she was looking for. The dark tan leather ankle boots were plain but beautiful, the leather was soft as butter against her fingers. The only embellishment was a small silver button on the outside of the ankles and the signature red soles. Sliding on socks and the boots, Hermione stood and ginned, making sure the jeans weren’t cuffed at all and flared over the shoes, they were boot cut after all. She took her usual beaded bag and stared at it for a moment, using her wand to transfigure it onto a crossbody purse that matched her boots. Taking the white ribbon from the top of her dresser she tied her curls back into a long ponytail and headed back down the stairs. 

Ginny met her at the bottom of the stairs, grinning widely. 

“Alright, I need to go on a shopping trip with Narcissa, Hermione you look so amazing!” Her friend gushed, and the brunette witch felt a rush of pride and happiness. It seemed that Narcissa’s advice was true because Hermione felt herself straightening her shoulders subconsciously.

"I'm sure she'd love to take you shopping for maternity clothes." Ginny's eyes sparkled, causing Hermione to laugh as she looped her arm through the redheads. Together, they left 12 Grimmauld Place and apparated to St. Mungo’s. 

***

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Burrow in the middle of the weekly quidditch game, both beaming and giggling about something. Sirius, having turned with the others to see who arrived, felt his heart do something weird. Remus chuckled beside him, setting down a squirming Teddy who screamed in excitement and went flying down the hill. 

“Mi!” 

Sirius bit back the chuckle that threatened to escape as Hermione threw her hands up and yelled his name back, scooping him up. Ginny greeted the boy with a quick kiss before running towards the quidditch game and throwing a quick hello over her shoulder to Remus and Sirius. 

“You’ve got that look in your eyes again,” Moony commented. He watched as Sirius crossed his arms, smiling at the sight of Hermione peppering Teddy’s face with kisses, his hair turning a beautiful chestnut brown.

“She’s special,” he responded, glancing at his friend who simply nodded in response and clapped a hand to his shoulder. Hermione beamed at the two of them, bouncing Teddy in her arms as she approached. 

“Hello you two, hopefully, everything is better now, I was surprised Sirius was up and gone before me,” she commented, watching as Remus smiled softly before nodding. 

“All under control. How was your day,” the werewolf asked, glancing between his best friend and the witch who was nuzzling his son. Teddy turned to Sirius, giving a wide childlike grin as his hair changed to thick black curls instead of the chestnut brown he’d changed it to for Hermione. Remus had to hide his laugh as a cough when he saw Sirius actually look strained but his eyes were warm and filled with wanting. 

“It went well, Ginny crashed my breakfast in my pajamas and we spent some time together,” Hermione said, laughing as Teddy held his arms out for the animagus who gladly took him from the witch. 

“I’m going to go check on Molly and Tonks, make sure they’re not conspiring against me,” Remus informed them, leaving the two standing side by side as they watched the quidditch game with an enamored Teddy. 

“I’m sorry to have run out on you this morning,” Sirius started, glancing at the witch beside him, whose eyes were glued to Teddy. His hair matched Sirius’s perfectly, and Hermione had spent the afternoon talking about children and babies, so her mind naturally went in that direction upon seeing Sirius hold and dote on a toddler with matching features. But his words drew her back, and she flushed slightly. 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t alone for long before Ginny stole me away,” she explained smiling to herself as her eyes found the redhead who watched from the sidelines, calling out different corrections to her brothers and boyfriend. 

“I take it you two got into all sorts of trouble,” he responded sarcastically, sending her a smirk in response. 

“Didn’t you know Sirius? I love trouble.” 

Her response was innocent enough, but apparently, her words had struck something inside of him as he growled lowly in his throat and turned to look at her with the dark and hungry eyes she was coming to love so much. 

“Careful pet. Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he ordered, shifting Teddy in his arms as his voice dropped low, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“I’m sober today.” 

It was the only thing she could say in response, wishing desperately that she’d thought of something flirty or sultry to say, but that was the only thing she was able to blurt out.

She peeked up at him to gauge his response, and suddenly realized that what she said was exactly the right thing. His eyes were sharp as he watched her, his lips pulled back into a predatory smile that sent a thrill straight through her like lightning, her skin tingling. She swallowed, and his eyes flickered down to her throat, growling at her. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away glancing at the group making their way up from the discarded game of quidditch then back to him. 

“See that it stays that way kitten,” he ordered, grinning wickedly as Hermione flushed even more. The usually independent, outspoken, and bossy witch felt his words actually pulse through her and straight to her core. She was slightly embarrassed that his order reminded her of her school days, being told what to do and when to do it. But it also excited her immensely. Taking a chance she slid her eyes to him and said the most natural thing that came to mind.

“Yes sir,” she murmured, watching as his head snapped to her, and he growled louder this time, his eyes practically glowing silver. It was good to know that she affected him as much as he affected her. 

“‘Mione! Are you feeling alright? Your face is really red,” Harry called as they approached. His brows furrowed when his Godfather threw his head back and laughed, and his best friend flushed even more burrowing her face into her hands with a soft groan.

As far as Hermione was concerned, it was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds she likes praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD
> 
> If you don't like smut or don't want to read it, I suggest you skip this whole chapter. For those of you who do continue on, I hope you like it!! As always comment below and let me know what you think! 
> 
> I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO

Hermione’s face was still practically glowing red as she entered through the back door of the Burrow and into the madness. Molly was nagging the twins about staying out of trouble, Ginny was dragging Harry away for a talk that she knew would change his life, Remus and Tonks were talking to Arthur, Bill and Fleur were emerging from the fireplace with little Victorie, and Sirius was muttering softly to a giggling Teddy who squirmed in his arms. Hermione stood just inside the doorway, smiling to herself when Fleur made her way over pushing aside Weasley’s to get to the curly-haired witch. 

“Hermione!” Fleur’s cry of excitement notified Molly that she had arrived, the redheaded matriarch snapped her head to where her daughter-in-law had thrown her arms around Hermione. Pulling back, Fleur surveyed her outfit and grinned widely. 

“You look amazing! Those shoes, Hermione, they’re from Paris, when did you go and why did you not tell me?” Fleur demanded, her eyes wide as Hermione shifted, lifting the leg of her jeans a bit to show off her boots. 

“Narcissa took me when we went shopping yesterday, I needed new clothes and she insisted I needed to visit Paris for certain items,” Hermione explained, her cheeks still a bright red as she struggled not to glance across the kitchen at Sirius, whose eyes hadn’t left her since the moment she stepped into the house. 

“Oh, Hermione dear. I’m so sorry,” Molly said as she moved around Fleur and hugged the witch firmly. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged the woman back, shaking her head slightly. 

“It’s alright it’s not your fault Mrs. Weasley. I’m not sure what went through his mind but I’m hoping he comes home soon for your sake. Have you or Arthur heard anything?” She asked as she pulled back, watching Molly’s face fall slightly. She shook her head and wiped her hands on the multiprint apron wrapped around her waist. Hermione sighed and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. 

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Weasley….I-” 

“Don’t you dare apologize for the actions of my idiotic son. Hermione, you’re just as much a part of this family as he is, and what he said, what he did, is unacceptable. I’m just happy Narcissa was able to get you new clothes so quickly, I swear that woman is magical in every sense of the word. You look a bit peaky dear why don’t you sit down with Fleur and I’ll make us some tea before dinner,” Molly said softly, patting her cheek. Hermione tried her best not to show how much her words affected her, but she sniffled and wiped her eyes, taking a seat beside Fleur who rubbed her shoulders. 

“Looking good there Granger,” Fred commented as he appeared behind her, smiling down at the brunette. 

“Almost didn’t recognize you,” George continued, both wizards leaning down to press a kiss to each of her cheeks. Hermione snorted and shooed them away, rolling her eyes. The blonde woman beside her just laughed and shook her head as her husband moved towards her, running a hand down the back of her head. Fleur shooed him away with a fond smile, watching as he and the rest of the males disappeared from the kitchen off to discuss Merlin knows what. 

“How are you feeling? Not much longer right?” Hermione asked, watching as Fleur rubbed a hand over her very swollen stomach. 

“A month according to the healers. I swear this little one will be a fighter, they’re punching me in the ribs ever thirty minutes,” she said with a soft smile, wincing as something in the other room crashed and Victorie let out a small squeal. 

“Everything’s fine!” Arthur said and Hermione bit back a giggle at the sigh Fleur gave. Molly set a teapot on a hot pad on the table along with a plate of biscuits and three mugs. 

“Wait, what happened with Ronald? William did not tell me anything,” Fleur said frowning as she glanced at Hermione. 

After thirty minutes, two cups of tea, and an in-depth retelling of the past two and a half days to the half-veela (sans Sirius moments), Hermione watched the very pregnant blonde woman pace angrily around the kitchen spewing french words she was very certain were curses. But instead, the Weasley matriarch just smiled into her mug of tea and nodded as if she understood every word. 

“And where are you staying now? Do you need anything?” Fleur asked rounding on Hermione who blinked wide golden eyes and shook her head. 

“No, no I’m alright. Sirius has been very generous in letting me stay with him,” she explained. She was slightly surprised that Molly had nothing to say about that, just smiled lightly and stood, moving to stir whatever was simmering in the large soup pot on the stove. Fleur raised a perfectly sculpted blonde brow, narrowing her eyes but said nothing, just surveyed the way Hermione fidgeted and flushed brightly under her scrutiny. 

“And what are you ladies talking about?” Sirius asked as he and Remus entered the kitchen, followed by Arthur and Bill. The blonde woman beside her snickered behind her hand as Hermione’s eyes shot straight up to the older wizard, before flushing and looking away. 

“Nothing you need to worry yourself over, just how well you’re taking care of our girl,” Fleur commented with a wicked grin. Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, praying for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Sirius didn’t comment just raised a brow at the french witch as he moved around the table and settled into his seat beside Hermione, casually placing his arm across the back of her chair and crossing his legs. Tugging on one of her curls he noticed the pretty white bow in her hair and tilted his head. 

His fingers fiddled with the ribbon before tugging on it and letting her hair flow free in a wild tumble of curls down her back. At her incredulous look, he simply grinned impishly. 

“Hermione, I got a new wine I think you may like,” Arthur was saying pulling her attention away from the man beside her, completely missing the way the witch swallowed thickly. 

“I think I’m going to just have water tonight Arthur, I have to be up early for work in the morning,” she explained, noting happily the way Sirius’s hand on his leg clenched slightly. 

Dinner was much less eventful than previous times, Harry and Ginny having come back into the room with beaming smiles and red-rimmed eyes. Even though neither one of them spoke about it, Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before they announced Ginny’s pregnancy to the Weasley brood. Molly had insisted once supper was over that Hermione and Sirius take a large container of her stew home, as well as a loaf of the freshly baked bread she’d made to go along with it claiming both of them were too skinny and needed to eat more.

Fleur had insisted that she come by Hermione’s office later in the week for lunch, and a girl chat, which was then extended to Ginny, much to the redhead's delight. Bill and Fleur left shortly after the twins, followed closely by Harry and Ginny. Tonks and Remus, with their own leftovers and a slumbering Teddy, walked out of the Burrow along with Hermione and Sirius, calling out farewells to Molly and Arthur. 

“‘Mione, what’re your plans this coming weekend?” Tonks asked casually, and the brunette shrugged her shoulders tilting her head in question. 

“Not quite sure, why?” 

The purple-haired witch grinned and leaned down, whispering something lowly in Hermione’s ears, so quietly even with his enhanced canine hearing Sirius couldn’t make out. The younger woman perked up, eyes sparkling as she gasped, nodding her head quickly and gave Tonks a wide grin. 

“I can certainly do that. I’ll owl you later this week and we can talk,” she said, kissing both of Tonk’s cheeks. The clumsy Auror made her way back to her mate, who was standing beside a curious Sirius, only offering a shrug of his shoulders in explanation. They bid each other farewell before Hermione looped her arm in his, smiling up at him. 

They didn’t speak as they apparated away and walked back to Grimmauld Place, nor when they entered, or when Hermione set the leftover stew in the icebox, placing the bread into the bread box on the counter. 

Sirius moved silently, leaning against the counter as he watched her, his eyes tracking her every movement as if he were hunting her, searching for a sign of weakness to exploit. She took her back off, tossing her curls over her shoulder, and backed up against the sink her hands bracing the counter on either side of her as she watched him. 

“You’re sure?” 

The low gravely tone of his voice indicated to her that he was holding back, that he was waiting for her words of affirmation. 

“Incredibly.” 

He began stalking towards her, his inky black hair waves brushing against the collar of his forest green overcoat, begging her to comb her fingers through the tresses. She swallowed, her fingers flexing, her heart rate climbing steadily. 

“This is your last chance kitten. You can always tell me to stop, you know I will. But I need you, and I’m a greedy man. I need to taste you, Hermione. I need to feel you. This is your last chance,” he reiterated, each word a low growl that made her core pulse in anticipation. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing turned to shallow pants. 

“Sirius, please,” she whined, and something in his eyes flashed. 

He was on her before she could even blink, his fingers twisting in her hair at the base of her skull, tipping her face back to give him access to her lips. His body pinned her against the edge of the counter, one of his legs moving between her own, tangling their limbs. Her hands slid up his back, fisting in the back of his black and grey pinstripe button-down. His mouth claimed hers hungrily, skipping over the usual clumsy and hesitant kisses that most men seemed to go for at first. 

His lips were warm and firm against her own, moving at a sensual slow pace that set her skin on fire, nipping at her bottom lip. Hermione gasped, and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss even more. She heard herself give a low moan, her eyes shut as she savored his taste, the way he invaded all of her senses at once. Her hands slowly released their death grip on his shirt, sliding down his spine and around his sides, just barely processing the feeling of taut muscles beneath her hands. She moved her hands up his chest, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck their bodies fused together. 

One of his hands released her hair, moving down her side as he pulled back, leaving the witch whimpering at the loss of his mouth against hers. Her whimpers turned to low guttural moans as his mouth found her neck greedily tasting, licking, nipping, exploring each and every inch of her smooth flesh. He used the hand in her hair to guide her head back more, a firm but quick tug to allow him more access, his teeth scraping over a very sensitive portion of her throat, just at the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

“Sirius,” she moaned, her eyes opening slightly as she ground her hips into his leg. Hermione hissed, the friction sending a delicious thrill up her spine and through her body. 

“That’s right. Say it again,” he demanded, pulling back to watch her eyes flutter open a bit more. Her mouth was red, his firm kisses and scruff bringing the color to her lips and chin. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were like liquid gold, begging him to drown in their glittering depths. 

“ _Sirius_.” 

The world tilted as she moaned his name, and it took her a moment to realize he had apparated them into his bedroom. Her spine met the back of his door as he lifted her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands slid up her legs, cupping her arse, and grinned. 

“I love muggle fashion.” 

Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, her head buzzing from the arousal and the way just the scent of him was driving her mad. His hands moved up her waist pushing up the hem of the cashmere sweater she wore, watching with rapt attention as every new inch of her skin was exposed. Hermione unhooked her legs, slowly slivering down his body until her heels rested on the floor, allowing him to lift the sweater over her head and toss it to the side. 

“Fuck,” he growled, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he stared at her, taking in her white silk and lace bra, a finger running over the tiny little pale pink bow between the curves of her breasts. She watched his face, watched as his eyes darkened, even more, his hunger reflecting in the smokey grey depths. His hands tentatively cupped the mounds of soft flesh, his teeth releasing his lip as he dipped his thumbs beneath the lace trim. 

The rough pad of his finger had Hermione sharply inhaling, watching a slow grin spread across his face as he toyed with her already pert nipples. 

“Aroused for me, are you kitten?” He practically purred, his mouth dipping to the curve of her cleavage, just barely dancing across her skin. 

“Yes...Merlin yes.” 

He growled lowly against her breast, tugging the bright white lingerie down so his mouth could replace his fingers. Sirius had to fight back a smirk at the way the witch beneath his hands writhed and bucked her hips. His tongue swirled around her nipple before taking it between his teeth. 

“So sensitive, are you like this everywhere witch?” he asked, eyes flickering up to her flushed and dazed face as he switched to show her other nipple just as much attention. 

“ _Yes._ ” 

His hands smoothed down her sides, his thumb brushing over the purple scar on her side. He remembered when Dolohov had given it to her, the memory sent something primal and feral through him. Gripping her hips he pulled away, watching as confusion spread across her face. 

“You have less than ten seconds to be naked and on that bed, unless you want these clothes to be shredded,” he offered, leaning down to claim her mouth again. Their tongues tangled, her fingers trailing up to find his hair and gripped it, keeping him there for a few seconds longer. When she released him, he noticed with satisfaction that she began fumbling with the back clasp of her bra. Tossing on top of her discarded sweater, Hermione bent over and unzipped her boots, kicking them off along with her socks. 

Sirius watched her begin to unbutton her jeans as he opened his shirt, sliding the material off and letting it fall to the ground in a quiet flutter. As Hermione wiggled the jeans down over her hips and thighs, Sirius grinned wickedly. The thong she wore cut high up on her hips, a beautiful tiny pink bow just above where the fabric dipped between her arse. He actually let out a soft moan as she bent over, pushing the jeans down her legs, showing him the dark patch of fabric between her legs inadvertently. She was so wet, practically dripping, and all for him. 

“Wait. Turn around,” he ordered, pleased when she did as he asked, despite the frown of question on her face. But the confusion morphed into a bald-faced wanting as her tawny eyes raked over his bare torso, taking in every dark rune and symbol spread across his skin. 

She now knew it wasn’t a weakness for tattoos, it was a weakness for _his_ tattoos. He moved towards her, giving her a surprisingly chaste kiss. She was about to ask what he was doing when he did the one thing she never expected. At least not with her. 

He was an ex-convict, godfather to her best friend, voted _Witch Weekly’s_ most eligible bachelor three months in a row. He was devastatingly handsome in a dark and dangerous sort of way, the kind women all fantasize about but rarely ever get. The kind of man that is dominating and intimidating without even trying. The kind witches would kill to pleasure while he just sat back and enjoyed himself. 

Sirius Black dropped to his knees in front of her like a man falling before an altar of worship. 

Just the sight of him kneeling there, staring up at her sent a ripple of power thrumming through her, feeling like a queen of some sort. His tattooed fingers trailed up her legs, gently curling his hand behind one of her knees. He lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder as he leaned forward and slowly licked at the silk covering her core. Hermione cried out at the heat that pulsed through her, goosebumps breaking out across her skin. 

“I can smell you. Fuck kitten. You’re so wet. And this is all for me?” His words made her shiver, her mouth suddenly dry. Not trusting her voice, she nodded and gasped as one of his hands smacked the bare cheek of her backside. 

“Tell me. I want to hear you. Is this all for me, kitten?” he asked again sliding a finger against drenched silk over the folds of her throbbing center, immensely pleased when she choked out a gasp. 

“Y-Yes! All for you, please Sirius, please.” 

He felt partially bad for destroying such a beautiful thong, but the satisfaction of literally ripping it off her body far outweighed the guilt. The witch above him gave a small indignant cry but was immediately silenced as his tongue slid over the small bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She quivered, throwing a hand behind her and gripping the black iron footboard of his bed to steady herself. 

His mouth closed over her clit, sucking gently as his tongue rolled over it. Sirius used the middle finger of his right hand to tease her folds before sliding it inside of her. He growled against her, the vibration of it drawing a sharp cry from her. Hermione’s free hand found the back of his head, her fingers threading through his black hair and tugged gently. 

He teased, tasted, and devoured her pussy as he slowly pumped one finger in and out of her, making sure she was ready before adding his index finger as well. Pulling back, his thumb began rubbing her clit in quick firm circles. Hermione watched him through heavily lidded eyes, the self-satisfied grin tugging at his lips, the way his impossibly dark eyes stared up at her, the way his tongue slid over his bottom lip and licked at the remaining wetness there. 

It was all so much, too much, and Hermione felt the heat and tight ball behind her stomach snap. Sirius watched, transfixed as she tossed her head back and gave a low moan of his name, and ground her hips into his hand. She rode out the high of her orgasm as his thumb continued to rub her clit, slower now, never really easing up on the pressure. 

He guided her through her climax before sliding his fingers from her, wiping them on his pants as he stood. He claimed her mouth with his, their tongues battling for dominance. Somewhere, in the back of her sated and fuzzy mind, she realized she could still taste herself on his lips. 

She’d just came but with that thought, she felt herself pulse again and she rubbed her thighs together. Sirius must have noticed because he grinned wolfishly into their kiss and pulled back. Stepping away from her his fingers tugged roughly at the belt he wore, undoing it with a few quick motions. 

“On the bed Kitten. I’m not waiting any longer to take you,” he ordered, unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down his narrow hips. He kicked off his boots and stepped out of his pants, watching as the witch now sprawled across his bed licked her lips, and took all of him in. 

His body was still hard from Azkaban, and he knew that despite his numerous tattoos, scars, and lines from wear and age, Hermione liked exactly what she saw. 

He was bigger than anyone she’d ever been with, in both length and girth, sending another shock of anticipation and arousal through her. And he stood there, naked and erect, and ready to devour _her_. She lay back and held her hand out for him, smiling wickedly when he took it and climbed over her like the predator she knew lurked beneath the mischief and flirty banter. 

Sirius twined his fingers with hers while the other gripped his member, sliding his head against her entrance. His eyes flickered up to hers, silently asking permission. When she gave one sharp nod, he sank into her. 

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t pause, simply thrust into her until their hips met and she was fuller than she’d ever been before. Her eyes fluttered as he stretched her, his forehead resting against her own as he waited for her to adjust. 

“Merlin witch. So bloody tight. Fuck.” He growled, his mouth finding hers to kiss her firmly. After a few moments the stinging pain of being stretched out so deliciously faded and she whimpered, bucking her hips slightly. He didn’t need any more prompting. 

Pulling back he slid into her again, the witch beneath him moaning loudly with each thrust. His lips captured one of her breasts again. His tongue slid over her pert nipple as he continued his thrusts before releasing her as she rocked her hips up to meet his. She was so bloody tight, Sirius knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

With a sharp hiss, he leaned down and buried his face in her neck, teeth, and lips finding the most sensitive place and taking it in his mouth. Hermione’s hand released his, sliding around his body and up his back. She raked her nails down the taut muscles on either side of his spine, sending stinging pain through his body. 

He slammed into her roughly, and Hermione arched her back away from the bed and up into him. 

“Fuck!” She cried, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth hanging open as he thrust into her harder and harder. 

“I’m so….I-I’m so c-close,” she whimpered, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. He growled feral into her neck as he continued his hard movements, biting her neck harder as her fingernails dug into his shoulders like the claws of a cat. 

“Come for me, baby. That's it, such a _good girl._ Such a good fucking girl. Come for me kitten,” he ordered, and her body complied. The praise, the demands, it all drove her over the edge. The world tipped around her before it shattered. 

Her velvety walls clenched around him as she screamed, stars exploding behind her eyes. She clung to him as her entire body pulsed. Hermione could hear his strained groans become more and more erratic as she slowly came down from the relentlessly crashing waves of her orgasm. His hips stuttered and finally, she felt him twitch inside her. 

Tiredly she smoothed her hands up his spine as his arms shook and he collapsed on top of her, his climax filling her. They lay like that for a few moments, both panting and slick with a thin sheen of sweat. His ear rested just above her heart, listening as the loud fast-paced drumming became slower and more rhythmic. Hermione’s fingers found his hair, one hand sliding through the silky black locks while the other stroked across his shoulders and down his back. 

“That was….,” Sirius trailed off, trying to find the right word. 

Doubt slammed into Hermione and she bit her lip as it quivered. 

“Was it bad?” she asked, eyes wide and worried as he jerked up, frowning down at her. 

“Why on Earth would you think that was bad? Hermione, love look at me,” he said softly when she glanced away. He didn’t continue until her eyes were on his, filled with vulnerability. 

“You are an amazing witch and an amazing woman. I feel lucky you even considered letting me touch you like I just did. I was trying to find the words to describe how immaculate that was, but couldn’t. I would very much like to do that again as many times as you’ll let me in the future,” he told her, cupping her cheek with his hand. 

Her throat tightened at his words and she nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. Leaning down he kissed her gently once, twice, then a third before pulling back fully and sliding out of her. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled as her tired eyes blinked up at him. 

“Let's have a shower then off to bed, what do you say kitten?” 

Hermione closed her eyes when Sirius slid off his bed and padded into his ensuite, the sound of his shower turning on drifted out into the room. He came back and helped her stand on very shaky legs, a point his male ego took and stored away happily. 

“Next time I promise it’ll be longer, I’ve been craving you for a while now I got ahead of myself,” Sirius told her as they stepped beneath the hot spray of the shower. 

“It was perfect. Perfectly perfect,” she said with a satisfied grin, turning in his arms to stand on her toes and kiss him gently. 

Thirty minutes later the couple emerged from the shower washed, and blood humming from their impromptu second round against the black tiles of the shower. Sirius watched as Hermione waved her hand across her abdomen, casting a contraceptive charm on herself wandlessly, and climbing into his bed. Sliding in behind her, he gripped her hips and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping her firmly in his hold. 

“I told you I was a greedy man didn’t I?” he asked softly, pressing soft, feather-light kisses to the curve of her neck and shoulder. 

“You did. I certainly don’t mind.” He chuckled lowly as his arms tightened around her waist. 

“I’m just reiterating it, you cheeky witch. I’m a greedy old dog, and I don’t share,” he growled against her shoulder. Hermione was silent for a few moments, making him wonder if she’d already fallen asleep until she slid her hand across the one that rested on her stomach, locking their fingers together. 

"Sirius?" 

He hummed in response.

“I don’t share either.” 

She could feel his pleased grin against her skin, and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. 

“Goodnight Sirius,” she murmured, sighing softly as his warm breath fanned across her neck, curling his body protectively around her own. 

“Goodnight Kitten.” 

It was the best night's sleep either of them had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione find out werewolves have stronger noses than she expected, does a bit of redecorating, and is thoroughly praised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm soooooooo sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had a little bit of writer's block! However, here's a new chapter and thank you so so so much for all the love and support!! 
> 
> Also, for those interested, I have been writing a Bill/Hermione story posted on my page called Of Deerhounds and Dittany, so if you want go give that a read I should be posting a new chapter for it soon! 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO

A number of things were different when Hermione’s eyes fluttered open. The most noticeable difference was the sturdy arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and the very naked body fused to her back. The second difference was that she wasn’t in her room. Instead she was cocooned in a thick black comforter and silky sheets that felt like heaven. 

Lifting her hand she rubbed her eyes gently and rolled as much as she could in the tight hold of the man behind her. He moaned softly, and when she was finally facing him, pressed her into his chest, resting his chin atop her head. 

“Sirius,” Hermione whispered softly, trying not to bother him too much, but she needed to get up. 

“Mm no.” 

Rolling her eyes she tried to push his chest and dislodge herself from his arms, but found it futile as he just strengthened his hold and buried his face in her hair. Hermione tried not to giggle but couldn’t quite fight it back as she spoke. 

“Sirius, I need to get up, I have to get ready for work,” she told him gently, kissing his sternum a few times. He didn’t respond, just lay there for a few moments, and she wondered if he had fallen asleep again. She was lost in her thoughts when he rolled, pinning her beneath him on the mattress and grinned wolfishly down at her. Somehow he’d managed to settle himself between her legs, and cage her in with his arms all in one fluid motion. 

“Work can wait,” he told her, leaning down to press a soft sweet kiss to her mouth. When he pulled away to turn his attention to her neck, Hermione let a soft satisfied moan slip. The ends of his hair tickled her shoulder and arm, causing her to smile softly. 

“Hermione…..when was the last time you bent the rules a little bit? Went in late because you were doing something much more interesting….or someone,” he added with a growl as his teeth nipped the sensitive little spot of her flesh beneath her ear. He grinned to himself as he heard the witch beneath him let out a beautiful little gasp at the feeling. He could practically feel her resolve slipping away, so he repeated the little nip to her skin, slowly making his way down to the base of her throat. Sirius noted with absolute pleasure that she’d tilted her head back against the pillow, the creamy flesh an offering for him, a silent plea to keep going. 

“N-Never. I’ve never been late,” she panted out as his mouth devoured her, his hands running down the curves of her waist and teasingly over her navel. 

“I say it's about time then, don’t you agree kitten,” he asked, pulling back to stare down at her flushed cheeks and hooded golden eyes. Sirius would be lying if the way her lips spreading into a wicked little grin didn’t turn him on, because it _really_ fucking did. 

“ _Yes sir_.” 

Hermione was shown first hand exactly how rewarding being late to work could truly be. 

After close to an hour of very rigorous sex, and non-stop attention from the older wizard, Hermione slipped into the shower and readied herself for work. It was easy to figure out what to wear, as she’d been excited about the very outfit since she’d gotten it with Narcissa. 

When Hermione stepped into the kitchen, Sirius actually froze at the sight of her, his mug of coffee halfway raised to his mouth. She let her hair tumble down her back in wild curls, her lashes darkened and a soft shade of rose expertly applied to her lips. The white button-down blouse she wore had a higher collar than a normal shirt so she’d left it more open than usual and tucked it in so it clung to her torso perfectly. Her legs were accentuated by the high waisted dark grey slacks she wore that tapered with her legs, stopping just at her ankle to show off the heels that Sirius had fallen in love with at dinner the other night. 

Briefly, as he stared at the little velvet bows on the back, he wondered if Narcissa could supply him with the name of the muggle store she’d taken Hermione to when buying said spiky heeled beauties. He wanted to personally thank whoever created them. 

She smiled lightly at him, her new black wizarding robes tossed over her arm, a light pink flush on her cheeks as his hungry gaze that raked greedily over her body. 

“You look magnificent kitten. Off to work then?” he asked, finally taking a sip of his coffee to wet his suddenly dry mouth. She nodded and made her way across to his seat, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I am, see you later?” she asked, a hopeful little sparkle in her eyes. He caught her wrist, tugging her back down for a proper kiss, teeth biting onto her lower lip for just a moment before letting her go. 

“I’ll be waiting. Have a good day at work, tell Moony hello for me,” he called as she turned to head out of the kitchen. 

“I will! Try not to get into too much trouble!” She called as she headed out the door and into the crisp fall air with a bright smile on her face. 

When Hermione finally slipped from the floo system into the main atrium for the Ministry of Magic, she donned her new luxurious black robes. Untucking her hair, she made her way forward, enjoying the way her fitted robes made her feel like a feminine version of Severus Snape, imposing and powerful. The robes reminded her of a fitted trench coat that flared out after tapering around her waist and bodice just slightly, the hem fluttering on the floor behind her. Usually, she would have buttoned the robes up, covering herself, but today was a new day and she felt like a new woman so Hermione held her head up high and walked towards the lift. 

She lifted her chin as people did quick double takes in her direction, and witches leaned conspiratorially towards each other to whisper. Hermione had to remind herself with every click of her heels that she was powerful, and didn’t need validation. She had a wizard who’d ravaged her twice the night before and once that morning. And he had thought she looked lovely. She thought she looked lovely. That was all she needed. 

Upon entering the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione smiled softly, greeting a rather confused looking Remus Lupin. There were only a handful of people who worked in their department, with Remus as it's head and Hermione working as the deputy-head. Most of their employees were either working in different parts of the country at that moment or were in the field, leaving both former Order members to their own devices. Remus and Hermione both had offices in the back of the department space, but with the entire room empty, it seemed like the werewolf had been simply pacing between the abandoned desks. 

“This certainly is an interesting development, the great Hermione Granger late for the second time in two days. First to dinner, now work, I’d have to say living with Sirius was rubbing off on you but-” 

Remus stilled as Hermione passed, him giving a small laugh and turned to follow behind her as the witch ducked into her office, sliding off her robes and hanging them on the coat rack beside her door. 

“Honestly Remus I didn’t mean to, I woke up late is all,” she said by way of explanation, completely oblivious to the wide grin that had pulled across the wizard’s scarred face. 

“Woke up late? Must have had a late night then, hm?” he asked, moving to rest his shoulder against the doorframe to her office, watching as she settled in behind her desk, already flipping through Ministry memos. 

“No, not particularly, we left not long after you and Tonks,” she said and finally looked up at him, seeing the raised eyebrows and knowing glint in his eyes. 

“Oh yes, that’s right. Which means Padfoot found some _other_ way to keep you up into the late hours of the night,” Remus intoned dryly, amused as her cheeks flushed brightly and her mouth dropped open in shock. 

“H-How’d you know?” she gasped, mortified. Remus chuckled and brushed his index finger against his nose. It took her a few moments to figure out what he meant, and when she did she gave a loud groan and buried her face in her hands. 

“Just don’t let his bad habits rub off on you too much Hermione,” Remus said with a chuckle before heading back into his own office, leaving the brunette witch to wallow in self-pity and embarrassment.

That had thankfully been the most exciting moment of her workday. Hermione found herself climbing the steps of her shared home with Sirius just past six in the evening, very happy she’d decided to head home when she did. Her feet were tired, her eyes stung as she’d spent the entire day reading over paperwork, and she was bloody starving. Lunch had been an afterthought and when she’d finally remembered that she hadn’t eaten breakfast, and was due to leave the office an hour later, she decided to just brush it off and wait. 

Opening the door she hung up her robes and kicked off her heels, groaning in pleasure as her aching feet settled into a flat position on the old wooden floor. Shuffling forward, she ran a hand through her wild tumble of curls and stepped into the kitchen. Sirius wasn’t where she’d left him that morning, so before she went off to find him, Hermione decided to pour herself a large glass of red wine. Taking a few large sips she sighed happily and trudged dutifully up the stairs. 

“Sirius?” She called out, peeking into the library, the study, and the parlor before moving up the third flight of stairs towards her room and Sirius’s. Finding both empty, Hermione shrugged to herself and stripped out of her clothes from the day, tossing them onto the bed to hang up after she’d finished changing. Seeing as it was just her in the home, she decided to try and rummage through the drawers of her dresser for something comfy and not at all fashionable. Opening the lowest drawer she was surprised to find a bunch of folded muggle t-shirts. 

Sitting down in her most modest pair of black satin underthings, Hermione viewed her newest find with interest and quickly came to the realization that these were had belonged to Sirius in his rebellious youth. Well, he’d never quite grown out of the rebellious stage, so just his youth. She smiled softly to herself, fingering the soft fabric of a grey shirt that looked particularly well-loved. Pulling it out, she let out a small feminine giggle as the piece of fabric still smelled like smoke and something that was purely Sirius. 

Tugging it on over her clothes she was surprised to find it slid off her shoulder slightly, the collar obviously stretched from time. Standing, she surveyed the faded red to yellow gradient letters and red graphic electric guitar that was printed to look as if it were exploding through a wall. The hem brushed just past the middle of her thighs, and with expert experience, only women could obtain, removed her bra from beneath the shirt without hardly moving. Running a finger across the cracked AC/DC logo, she had an absolutely idea pop into her head and grinned to herself.

After hanging up her clothes from the day, and tossing her bra in her hamper, Hermione picked up her wine glass and headed back down to the kitchen to make herself something to eat, seeing as Sirius was nowhere to be found. 

Halfway through a bowl of Molly’s wonderful beef stew with a heated up slice of crunchy bread, a non-corporeal Patronus shimmered through the doors and landed before her eerily floating above the table. 

“ _Kitten, forgot about the moon tonight, at Moony’s. Eat, Sleep, be back soon._ ” 

The disembodied voice of Sirius made her smile, finishing up her dinner as she flipped through that morning's Daily Prophet which she’d hadn’t gotten the chance to read yet. As she climbed up the stairs, Hermione was forced to drop her refilled wineglass and bloody up her feet as the eternally grating portrait of Walburga Black screamed right as she passed. The curtains were usually pulled tight and she’d honestly forgotten about the damn thing. 

Hissing, Hermione pulled her wand from its place in her makeshift bun and vanished the mess. She’d have to pick the glass out of her feet by hand, but that didn’t matter at that moment, gold eyes flashing dangerously as she turned to stare at the angry woman. 

“ _Mudblood, filth, stains of dishonor, bringing taint and shame on the house of my father! Living with vermin, bedding a filthy whore, the blood-traitor should be dead and you along with him! Nothing good can come from your existence or his! Bellatrix should have carved out your heart you dirty little trollop! Traipsing around my house like a common whore,”_ Walburga screamed at her. 

Hermione prided herself on her patience, her ability to ignore words, especially the one carved onto her very skin. But for some reason, something inside her snapped, and Hermione snarled viciously at the painting. 

“When I stop bleeding all over the floor, you and I are going to have a lovely little chat and I’m getting you off this bloody wall!” Hermione snapped, wincing as she gingerly made her way up the stairs and into the guest bathroom off the hall from the library. 

Using her wand, saving her from doing it the muggle way, Hermione was able to remove the glass and wrap bandages around her feet. Feeling particularly silly with wrapped feet, she sat on the toilet for a few moments, staring at them as she wondered how exactly to get the dreaded woman off the wall. 

She knew every time Walburga began her crazed mindless shouting it hurt Sirius, brought back memories he’d rather suppress. When she’d come back to 12 Grimmauld Place after the war, not particularly wanting to be smothered by Molly, she’d noticed Sirius withdraw from everyone, and bury himself in a bottle of firewhisky. It had taken a lot of time, coaxing, and rows but between her, Remus, and Harry, they'd managed to convince him to open up a bit. He’d told them bits and pieces of his time growing up over the years in the Black family home, with abusive parents, trying to protect his brother, all the while remaining loyal to his friends and trying to use every ounce of his Gryffindor bravery. 

Hermione hated very few people in the world, especially ones she’d never met. But she was only human, and when someone she considered part of her family, someone she loved was hurting, well then she would hate whoever caused them harm. She hated Voldemort of course but he was dead now so hating him seemed like a waste. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were on her list, as they were still alive and responsible for the years of systematic abuse Harry endured. Then there was Delores Umbridge, who was responsible for the scars on Harry’s hand. Then came Walburga Black for her prejudices, abuse, and vile that she aimed at Sirius for merely existing. For all her animosity, it was surprising she’d gotten a son as normal and lively as Sirius. 

He loved muggle music, fashion if his extensive rock t-shirts were anything to go by (as well as a leather jacket Hermione _desperately_ wanted to see on him), now thanks to Draco liquor, and a vast number of other things. 

Her head snapped up as she realized just exactly how she was going to get rid of Walburga, and actually laughed outright. If she could pull it off, maybe she could convince Sirius to wear his leather jacket for her one day soon. Twirling her wand in her fingers, she whistled happily as she made her way out of the bathroom with a wicked gleam in her eye and practically skipped down the stairs. 

When Sirius entered his house just a few hours after sunrise, he was not in a good mood. Moony had been fine, he was just grumpy, hungry, and wanting desperately to curl into bed with a certain brown-haired witch that had burrowed her way into his thoughts and stuck. He was thankfully not tired, as he’d slept a good chunk of the night away curled up beside the werewolf after he’d managed to tire himself with all his pacing. 

He had expected Hermione to be gone to work, or at least asleep, so the sound of soft humming and faint popping was...surprising. He toed off his dragonhide boots beside her discarded heels at the front door and quietly crept towards the kitchen, pausing to stand in the door and watch the oblivious witch. 

Hermione had her hair pulled up in a ponytail that hung down her back, a few stray curls escaping around her temples and neck. She wore only a large grey t-shirt that made him raise a brow, wondering how she’d found the old thing as he himself had wondered where it had gone. She stood over the stove and flipped thick strips of bacon while humming to herself, tapping her foot to the beat. 

“Well, this is a wonderful thing to find this early in the morning.” 

He smirked as she jumped, whirling on him with her wand drawn, brandishing the fork she’d been using to flip bacon in her free hand. Seeing him there barely containing his laughter, she flushed and narrowed her eyes. 

“I didn’t even hear you come in,” she commented placing her wand back on the counter beside the stove, shaking her head. When he did laugh, it was loud and deep and made Hermione smile despite her still pounding heart. He made his way across the kitchen and placed both hands on either side of her, caging her in against the stove. The tip of his nose traced across her bare neck, causing her to shiver. 

“I didn’t want you to hear me come in. I expected you to be gone or asleep,” Sirius murmured, happily pressing a kiss just below her left ear. He gave a low growl of approval as she tilted her head on instinct, baring more of herself to him. 

“Remus usually takes the day off after a full moon, I got a Patronus from him not too long before you got here telling me to just work from here for the day, not bother going in. Figured I’d make you breakfast before we go get some sleep, it's been a long night,” she said with a smug little smile, making him frown. He placed kisses down her throat before nuzzling her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist securely. 

“You didn’t sleep? Why not?” He asked, watching as she expertly flipped a pancake, making the uncooked side sizzle as it hit the hot pan. 

“I was….redecorating,” she told him, not saying anything else. 

“Go get a shower and by the time you’re done breakfast will be done,” she told him, taking out the bacon and setting it onto a rack to cool and drain as the pancakes finished. He grumbled something under his breath about ‘bossy witches’ and ‘joint showers’ but unwound his arms from around her anyway. 

His fingers curled under her chin and tilted her face to his, claiming her mouth in a slow sensual kiss that just _did things_ to her. Rough fingers slid across her neck as he cupped the back of her head, growling lowly in his throat. Her lips parted for him, giving him full access to her, and he greedily took it. 

When he pulled back, she surged forward and kissed him again, pulling back before he could gain the upper hand. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip as she leaned back, grinning up at him with a devious little sparkle in her eyes. 

“You can continue that later, after your shower. I have a feeling you’ll really want to once you’ve seen what I’ve done,” she told him, quite literally shooing him from the kitchen. He narrowed his smoke grey eyes at her but ducked out as she brandished her fork again in some sort of unspoken threat. He grinned as he climbed the stairs, throwing a casual, ‘hello mother, fuck you mother’ over his shoulder at the portrait. 

He wasn’t surprised when he gained no response, and simply breezed up the stairs and headed into his bathroom to shower. Once he was clean and his black waves hung around his shoulders in dripping strands, he donned black silk sleep pants and a black robe, leaving it open as he headed back down to the tempting little witch wearing his shirt and cooking him breakfast. 

“No hisses or curses this morning mother? You’re becoming awfully dull,” he commented as he passed the portrait, padding barefoot down the stairs. Pausing, he waited for a reply, or anything, before turning around. 

Hermione had been listening intently, waiting giddily for him to notice, and grinned into her tea as a startled cry of her name rang out through the house. 

“Uhm love? Hermione?” the call was slightly frantic, and the witch couldn’t help but snort as she came around the corner of the kitchen and was met with a wildly gesturing Sirius. 

“Am I nutters? I didn’t hit my head last night, I know I did unless I’m dead or this is a dream. I distinctly remember leaving the house and there being an absurdly hideous portrait of my mother hanging in this spot, and now she’s gone,” he informed her, turning wide eyes to stare at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, raising a brow at him. 

“Yes?” 

“But that’s not possible, I’ve tried every single thing sans burning the entire place down with fiendfyre, and seeing as the place is very much still intact, I must be off my rocker. Love, kitten, gloriously tempting little witch who is looking very very shaggable in my favorite shirt, please tell me I’m not mental or in St. Mungo’s currently,” he begged, a hand placed firmly on the empty space on his wall where his mother _used_ to be. Hermione threw her head back and laughed until her sides hurt slightly frustrating Sirius, but he couldn’t complain because she looked so lovely when she laughed. 

Wiping her eyes she shook her head, the long tail of her hair swishing with the movement. She moved forward, a twinkle in her eyes as she came to stand beside him, gesturing to the place on the wall. 

“What was one of the very many reasons that Walburga blasted your name off the family tree?” she asked, moving a hand to slide across his abdomen then up towards her favorite tattoo on his sternum, his taut stomach muscles tightening under her touch. 

“Kitten there’s almost too many to recite. I was not a proper responsible pureblood heir, I was too rebellious, I was too much of a Gryffindor, I didn’t believe in all the blood purist bullshit she fed me and Reg, I was friends with Muggleborns and blood-traitors, I liked muggle music, the list goes on love,” he sighed, tilting his head as she traced his tattoo. 

The way her lips tilted and slowly curled into a sexy and utterly devastating smirk sent a shiver down his spine. 

“For a woman who was so dead set on hating muggles, and keeping her portrait around to terrorize everyone, she didn’t quite think about someone removing her the _muggle_ way.” 

Sirius blinked. 

It couldn’t have been that easy. 

He looked from the smirking witch before him to the wall, then back to the witch. 

“It took a while to chip away at the plaster and the drywall, to remove her fully, then repair the wall with magic. She’s in the basement. I quite enjoyed throwing her down the stairs as she screamed at me. I figured it was time for her to vacate her favorite wall, so you could live the rest of your life without the constant reminder of what a royal _cunt_ she was. It's your home now Sirius, you can change whatever you want. I'm more than happy to help if you want.” 

He gaped, well and truly as he stared down at her. 

She was the brightest witch of her age for a reason, and here she was standing before him in his shirt, hard nipples peeking through the fabric, grinning at him, and telling him she’d spent the night ridding his home of his mother’s shrieking image. For him. For his sanity. To help him move on, and help him make the place that was the source of so many nightmares, a true proper family home. For him.

Hermione should’ve expected it, with someone as expressive as Sirius. 

Her back slammed against the wall before she could even blink, her legs locked around his waist and his mouth on hers with a blistering and bruising force. She didn’t push him away, or feel any sort of fear or worry with his rough movements. She knew this was lurking beneath the surface, she’d wanted this. Wanted the rough and hard that came along with sleeping with a man who’d spent twelve years in Azkaban. 

She whimpered as his hips ground into hers, his fingers digging into her arse as his mouth devoured her. When he pulled away, his forehead rested against hers and his eyes stared into hers, no longer a smokey calm grey but practically glowing rings of mercury. 

“I’m going to fuck you against this beautifully bare wall, and then you and I are staying in bed until tomorrow morning. No objections,” he growled his voice lower and more commanding than she'd ever heard before.

She simply grinned in response. 

Hermione was incredibly happy when he made good on his word. And she indeed stayed in the bed until making her way into work the next morning practically glowing despite the slight limp to her step. Remus wisely did not comment, except to send a quick note to Sirius about damaging his best employee and not making a habit of it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives Sirius a birthday gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I just wanted to say the amount of love and comments are so meaningful to me, and I love you all so much. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter and that it's so short, this week has been....more than hard for me. 
> 
> I spent four years with a man who promised to love me, and spend the rest of his life with me, start a family with me, be with me through thick and thin. I moved to Connecticut to pursue my doctorate, and a few months apart proved to be too difficult for him. 
> 
> I had a doctor's appointment on Wednesday where I was diagnosed with PCOS and told I was infertile. He broke up with me the next day. 
> 
> So it has been a very hard week and I couldn't really find it in me to write anything until tonight. I took time honestly to mourn both losses in my life and realized I needed a bit of Sirius and Hermione in my life again. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow for everyone, thank you so much for the love.

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion for Sirius and Hermione, not that either of them were complaining at all. Hermione would wake up, shown sleepy affection either in bed or in her morning shower, go to work, avoid Remus’s snickering every now and again, come back to Grimmauld Place, and spend the rest of the night in Sirius’s arms. 

It had been the best week of her life, and when Thursday rolled around, she begrudgingly slipped from the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to get ready. Sirius was surprisingly still hard asleep by the time she’d showered, dressed, and even gotten a spot of tea and toast into her stomach. She left him with a gentle kiss on his head and a note beside the paper that she’d see him for lunch. 

He’d been very open with his attraction to her thus far, but Hermione was more than a little curious as to how he would act out in public, especially in the Ministry. She’d busied herself with work all morning, so she hadn’t even noticed the time until Harry popped his head into her door frame and gave three little knocks, drawing her attention. Glancing up she beamed at him. 

“Harry! What brings you down here?” she asked lightly, standing and padding over to him barefoot, her heels discarded under her desk. He snickered at her, leaning down to envelope her in a firm hug. 

“Aren’t we meeting everyone for lunch? I figured you’d forget about the time so I’d pop down and grab you,” Harry told her, watching her eyes dart to the muggle clock on the wall with a slight wince. 

“You know me too well, just a moment let me grab my shoes and my wand and we’ll go.” 

Sliding her feet into one of the many pairs of heels Narcissa had gifted her, she straightened the skirt of her dress and slid her wand into her purse. She’d chosen the long-sleeved dress that hugged her figure just enough but didn’t cling to her that Madam Malkin had tailored perfectly, a small thin black belt was the only embellishment or adornment. It was classic and elegant and also ridiculously comfortable. Following Harry, she noticed him fidgeting slightly as they entered the lift. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked bluntly, frowning when he jumped and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. 

“Well...before we see everyone I wanted to ask you something,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed. 

“Alright, on with it then,” she encouraged softly, patting his shoulder as he shifted awkwardly. 

“You and Sirius….is there something there?” he asked turning to face her fully. Hermione should have realized that he’d ask eventually, and must have taken her slightly shocked look as one of anger. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I know it’s not my business but at dinner the other night you two were awfully close, and the night you and Ron had that fight we came by to see if he’d seen you. Hermione you should’ve seen his face, you were asleep and he was playing with your hair and I honestly think if you weren’t on top of his leg he would’ve murdered Ron before either of us could have blinked. He’s protective of you, more so than anyone else except me, and I swear I don’t care and won’t judge I just had to ask, you both seem so happy lately and….well I wanted you to know if you are...something... that I support you, and if you aren’t well alright then forget we ever had this conversation,” Harry rambled, his cheeks and ears a bright red and the words just came tumbling out. 

She had to blink a few times before clapping a hand over her mouth to contain her giggle. Harry glowered at her, and Hermione couldn’t hold it back anymore, she laughed and laughed and laughed. 

“I’m...oh Gods, Harry I’m so sorry I just... you’re so sweet and so embarrassed,” Hermione said between giggles as the lift signaled they’d reached the atrium. She stepped out first, and out of the way of a group of bustling Ministry employees before turning to Harry and taking his hand. 

“There is something, I’m not sure what, we haven’t really spoken of it. But there is something and I just want you to know your support and approval means more than you know,” she told him sincerely, watching as his shoulders slumped and his emerald green eyes softened. 

“Hermione you’re my sister, I care about you. And all I want is for you to be happy. Even if that means being happy with my godfather,” he said, and despite the wry smirk on his face, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She patted his cheek gently and turned to begin walking with him. 

A flash practically blinded her as she turned, her hand protectively and instinctively wrapping around Harry’s arm. 

“Well well, my rabid readers are going to love this! Two of the Golden Trio involved in a torrid office romance, what would your girlfriend think Mr. Potter? How could you break your friend’s heart like this little miss perfect?” 

Hermione actually snarled at the voice that grated on her ears, eyes narrowing into slits. 

“Rita, need I remind you that we’ve made our relationship perfectly clear to everyone in the entire Wizarding world multiple times? Hermione is essentially my sister and frankly, it's not only insulting to the two of us, but Ginny as well to have you spread such slanderous lies. Ginerva Weasley is my everything and more, and it's high time you print the truth instead of lies to pit Britain against Hermione.” 

Harry’s eyes were like green flames, his teeth bared at the green silk wearing witch. 

“This looks very cozy, hello pup.” 

Hermione visibly relaxed and turned to see Sirius striding towards them, black robes billowing behind him. He flashed a wide, perfect grin and she struggled not to roll her eyes as she noticed his black button-down was open a bit more than normal wizards. He looked particularly aristocratic in his all-black ensemble, but the exposure of a few of his tattoos offset the stuffy pureblood look, giving him a relaxed, dark, and mysterious sexy vibe that Hermione was loving completely. 

“Oh now, this is a treat! Sirius Black, an ex-convict and accused murderer, our favorite eligible bachelor! Sirius could I possibly convince you to sit down with me, myself, and I for a...private interview,” Rita asked, sliding herself up to Sirius with a salacious grin. Hermione was about to snap when Harry held her hand, shaking his head at her incredulous look, motioning for her to take a closer look at his godfather’s face. 

Sirius was grinning, but it wasn’t his usual flirty loveable mischievous grin. No, he was giving a sharp predatory grin and Hermione found herself mirroring it. 

“Actually I can give a statement right here and now if you’re interested,” he told her, and the blonde witch completely missed the terrifying glint in his eyes as she pressed herself against him. He shook her off and stepped away from her as her quick-quill and notebook early shivered with anticipation. 

“Anything! My avid readers will all be salivating over whatever you need to say, most eligible bachelor and all,” she reiterated with what Hermione was sure she thought of as a sultry flutter of her lashes. Sirius glanced at her silently asking her permission for something. Understanding flashed in her eyes and she nodded, a soft blush to her cheeks. 

“Well, I just wanted to say that thank you to all of your readers who voted for me and to happily announce that my bachelor status is and will be for the foreseeable future no longer valid. And, I’d like to request you leave off on your harassment of my godson. My witch is particularly protective of him, and I’m incredibly protective of her. So it would be in your best interest to bugger off. Unless you’d like her to trap you in a jar again,” he added with a small wicked grin, brushing past her to gently press a kiss to Harry’s head before sliding his hand around Hermione’s waist, using his free hand to tip her face up to his. 

“Hello kitten,” he murmured, brushing his lips across her own. She flashed him a wide happy smile as he pulled back.    
  
“So, everyone ready for lunch?” Harry asked, giving them both an expectant look with a raised brow. The three made their way through some curious faces and left behind a stunned and pale Rita Skeeter. Hermione didn’t stop grinning all the way to a muggle restaurant not too far from the Ministry where Draco, Astoria, Tonks, Remus, Teddy, and Ginny were all waiting for them. 

Sirius twined their fingers together before casting a curious look over Hermione’s head to Harry. 

“You don’t seem surprised at this development,” he commented, watching as his godson shared a wide grin with Hermione. 

“We came to an understanding just before you showed up actually,” he commented with a little shrug. Sirius glanced down at Hermione who simply gave a small little laugh, tucking herself even closer to his side. When they entered the restaurant, the hostess showed them into a sort of private back room where the others were gathered. 

Teddy wiggled off of his mother’s lap, toddling over to Hermione and demanding she lift him into the air, which she did without hesitation. Everyone greeted them with smiles and hugs, settling back into their places as a waitress came to get their drink order. 

Teddy shifted his hair to black curls, grinning at her as Sirius slid into the seat beside her. He leaned back into his chair, draping an arm across the back of hers casually as he used his free hand to ruffle Teddy’s hair. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that he was your son,” Tonks commented, giving Hermione a wicked grin over the rim of her cup. The brunette witch blinked, looking down at Teddy fully. His eyes were the same golden as her own, and the curls were the same as hers, but his hair was the same inky black as Sirius beside her. 

“Oh,” she whispered softly, looking up at Tonks with a small smile. She didn’t dare glance at Sirius, but if she had, she’d see his eyes filled with longing and want. 

“Well, if you’re done teasing my love, we’re all here actually to celebrate the day a ridiculously scruffy animagus was born,” Remus commented, leaning back in his chair and grinning at his best friend. Sirius looked up confused, tearing his eyes away from Teddy and Hermione. 

“What do you mean? It's not my birthday today, its tomorrow, ” Sirius said lightly, throwing his arm around the back of Hermione’s chair, his fingers toying with her curls. 

“Yes but we know how much you don’t want a big shindig at the Burrow, and I have it on good authority you’re going to be busy tomorrow night anyway,” Harry explained with a wide smile patting his Godfather on his back lightly. 

“This is just us giving you presents, your birthday’s been commandeered already. So, me first!” Astoria clapped her hands together with a small smile taking out a large rectangular velvet box from her purse, and handing it across the table to Sirius. He took it, slightly dazed, and thanked the woman and her smirking husband beside her.    
  
“Just open the gift cousin.” Sirius obliged and flipped open the box, looking back up to Draco with a raised brow. 

The cufflinks were the Black family crest, engraved into flat circles of silver. He grinned at them and thanked the man. Everyone went around the table, gifting Sirius things like a new long coat from Astoria, a new broom cleaning kit from Ginny and Harry, a bottle of premium scotch from Tonks, a pocket watch from Remus, and a hand-knitted scarf sent with Ginny from Molly. Hermione shifted a bit in her seat and handed a wiggling Teddy to Remus who winked at her. 

Turning, she swallowed thickly and gave Sirius a small sheepish smile. His grey eyes sparkled with intrigue as he shifted in his seat to half face her. 

“Well? Going to give me your present now or later kitten?” Sirius joked, a wry smirk on his face. Hermione smacked his chest with a small huff while everyone laughed, used to his outrageous flirting with the witch. 

“Now, you spoilt brat. Unless you anger me, then I’ll just have to go by myself,” Hermione said jerking her skin up with a small look of indignation. He pouted and raised his hands in defense. 

“No no I’ll stop. Hand it over woman.” 

She grinned as she dug around in her bag and pulled out a long crisp black envelope, handing it over to him with a soft smile. 

“Your shirt made me think about it, and I can only imagine you’ve been before I just...It has to have been a long time since and I wanted to take you. Or let you go with Remus, whoever,” Hermione rambled with a small smile watching as his tattooed fingers brushed open the envelope, opening it. He stared down into it, before glancing up at Hermione with wide eyes. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Of course I am, what kind of woman do you take me for? Pranks aren’t my forte-” 

Sirius didn’t let her finish. 

In front of all of their friends, he surged forward cupping the back of her head and claimed her mouth with his. The entire world fell away for her, and her hands automatically fisting in the lapels of his black trench coat like robes. He kissed her long and hard until Remus cleared his throat, and he pulled back a bit. Sirius grinned widely and kissed her softly once more before turning back to the slightly surprised faces of their friends. Hermione swallowed, and blinked, her cheeks flushed. 

No one spoke, just looked at the two of them for a few moments, before Astoria snorted. Leaning over to her daughter, the woman smirked, holding out her hand. 

“You owe me five galleons.” 

Her voice seemed to bring everyone back to reality, and immediately an argument broke out. 

“No no, I believe everyone owes me five galleons, I said it would be once she gave him the present,” Ginny spoke up leaning into the table. Hermione gaped and watched as everyone groaned. 

“Wait wait wait. Did you bet on us?” She asked incredulously. Sirius wasn’t even paying attention, instead, he pulled out the two tickets from his envelope and grinned wickedly. 

“Of course we bet on the two of you. There’s enough sexual tension between the two of you that a blind person could tell.” Ginny just shrugged and began collecting galleons from reluctant friends from around the table. 

“Remus, why’re you smiling like that?” Harry asked, tilting his head. 

“Harry, I believe your girlfriend owes me all the money she just collected.” 

“But you bet that they’d get together before now, a week ago,” Tonks commented, glancing at Hermione who flushed brightly, and Sirius who just continued to grin. Turning back to her husband she watched him smile smugly, and hold his hand out to Ginny. 

“You’re serious? Oh my god. You,” Tonks pointed at Hermione, “owe me details. All the details,” she insisted. Hermione simply nodded and turned to Sirius, to see his reaction. He smiled softly at her and leaned over to kiss her gently, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“It's going to be in the  _ Prophet  _ tomorrow anyway love. No sense in hiding it never wanted to anyway,” he told her softly, kissing her temple before setting the tickets on the table. 

“What is it that she got you then cousin?” Draco asked, lifting his glass of scotch and sipping it. Sirius beamed. 

“Tickets to see AC/DC in Oslo tomorrow,” he said picking up the tickets and flashing them. When Draco frowned, Sirius groaned lightly. 

“Remind me to introduce you to muggle music, they’re only one of the most famous rock bands in the entire world,” Sirius commented, sliding the tickets back into the envelope and into a pocket of his robes. 

“We’ll be taking a portkey in the afternoon, get some dinner, then see the show if that’s alright,” Hermione commented with a wide smile, watching as Sirius turned to her. 

“That sounds more than alright. Thank you kitten, thank you,” he murmured leaning over to kiss her gently again. 

The rest of their lunch was spent talking with friends, laughing, smiling, enjoying the warmth, and with Sirius’s hand on the back of her neck, fingers playing with her hair. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Hermione attend a rock concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so so much for all the love and support on not only the story but for me as well. I'm better today and will continue to get better every day, with the help of tea, my dog, and writing for you amazing readers. A few notes for this chapter, 
> 
> Angus Young- Lead Guitarist
> 
> Malcolm Young- Rhythm Guitarist
> 
> Brain Johnson- Lead Vocalist
> 
> Cliff Williams- Bassist
> 
> Also, there is no name for the Australian school for witchcraft and wizardry so I took the Acacia plant that is native to Australia and used that as the name, as AC/DC while its members are from or born in the UK they're considered an Australian band. Oh and her shoes are the same ankle boots from the Burrow chapter just in black, but again they’re the Janis Boot Alta 120’s in black from Louboutin. I really hope y'all like this chapter!! More Sirius/Hermione smut and Sirius lifting up Hermione like the badass queen she is to come!! Happy Reading! XO

Sirius woke on the morning of his forty-first birthday with a naked witch in his arms, surrounded by the smell and warmth of her. He lay there with her head nestled onto his chest, her wild tangle of curls fanning out across her pillow. Her soft pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed heavily, deep in sleep still. He smiled softly, brushing his free hand over her cheek and up into her hair to brush back a few stray curls. She looked so peaceful in her sleep for once. 

There were still nights where one or both of them awoke from the terrible darkness of their nightmares. Hermione’s were worse than his, which was slightly surprising. He’d spent twelve years in Azkaban, so his dreams were plagued by dementors, darkness, and cold. He was always so so cold. Hermione’s warmth always eased the ache in his bones, something which he had no words to explain how much he appreciated. 

Hermione’s dreams, the ones she’d told him about anyway, consisted of pain, the Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix, and blood. It killed him every time she screamed in her sleep, or moaned in pain, or surged forward waking both of them up before collapsing back into his arms crying. So to see her so peaceful and calm was like a weight lifting off his shoulders. 

She shifted with a small sigh, her hand skating across his bare abdomen. Sirius clenched his jaw to bite back a hiss, closing his eyes to try and contain himself. Even in her sleep, the little vixen could get his blood humming with one simple touch. She shifted again, this time her hand slid just a bit lower and her bare leg hooked up across his thigh. 

He couldn’t contain the low growl that rumbled in his chest. 

Hermione’s mouth twitched, knowing that she shouldn’t tease him, but it was too easy. So, she turned her face into his chest, curling her hand into a fist but not before raking her nails softly across his navel. Her wild mass of curls fell across her face, and she gently let her tongue flick across her lover’s nipple, hearing him hiss in pleasure. 

“Good morning birthday boy,” she murmured against his skin, teasing the pebbled flesh with her teeth as he growled above her. 

“Minx.” 

Sirius slid his hand up into her hair, lifting her head so he could claim her mouth with his own. He kissed her firmly, but slowly, drawing it out until she was left panting and flushed. Hermione maneuvered up over him, bracing herself with her hands on his chest, hovering over his erection smiling down at him. 

“Is this alright?” she asked softly, teeth nibbling her bottom lip. In the past week, Sirius had been more than attentive, but she’d yet to be on top, in control like this and she’d be lying if she wasn’t nervous. His grey eyes surveyed her, silent as his hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head, black waves fanned out around his head like a dark halo. 

“You mean you on top? Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked, genuinely confused why she would think he’d be upset by such a development. Hermione looked away, and Sirius realized that this went deeper than just wanting to know if he’d like her new position. Over the course of their short time together, he’d witnessed her bloom under his ministrations and attention, but he always knew she wasn’t giving herself over completely. As if there was always a part of her locked away, afraid to bare it to him. 

“Hermione, love, talk to me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on in that large beautiful brain of yours.” 

She flushed and shyly looked back at him, swallowing thickly. His hands cupped her face, the warm rough skin sliding across her cheek brought her warmth and a sense of safety. 

“I’m...I’ve never done it like this. I’ve never been on top what if I mess it up? What if you don’t like it? I don't...I don’t want to disappoint you, Sirius,” she murmured, looking down and away from him again. Tattooed fingers gripped her chin, pulling her face back to look at him. His eyes were like liquid silver, shimmering with lust, affection, anger, and reassurance. His thumb brushed over her lower lip, and he grinned wolfishly up at her. 

“Darling, nothing you could ever do will disappoint me. I have the most beautiful, naked witch straddling me, and,” his free hand slid between their bodies, cupping Hermione’s dripping core and sliding a finger across her folds, “who wants me just as badly as I want her. Hermione, you’re young and beautiful, you’re the brightest witch of your age, hell. I think you’re the brightest witch of any age, but I’m just a biased man. And you wanted to give your body to me, an old, ex-convict, who spent a good portion of his life in prison. But despite that, you’re waking me up on my birthday with sex, spending the day with me, and just staying by my side.” 

He paused, watching her golden eyes sparkle with unshed tears and too many emotions to name. 

“You’re a powerful woman, witch, and person. It's time you realized that my love. I’ll gladly show you just how powerful you are for as long as you’ll let me. To answer your questions, you won’t disappoint me. It’s sex, with  _ you _ , of course, I’m going to bloody love it. And you won’t mess up. We’ll go slow. The beauty of you being on top is you get to have all the control,” he told her, watching something behind her eyes flash in delight. She nodded, teeth still nibbling on her bottom lip as she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, lining him up with her hot slick entrance. Sirius settled both of his hands on her hips, thumbs tracing gentle circles over her hip bones as he waited, heart thrumming behind his ribs in anticipation. 

She slowly slid down onto him, relishing the slight stinging pain of his member stretching her out until her hips met his and she gasped. He always filled her completely, but there was something different about this angle, where he touched the deepest part of her. Hermione shivered, her fingers brushing against his chest and over his tattoos as she watched his eyes darken and his lashes flutter. 

Testing a bit, she rolled her hips just a bit and let out a low guttural moan. She started slowly, just barely rocking her hips against his until she began to feel something building inside of her. Sirius was staring up at her in a lust-filled daze and his hands traveled from her hips up to cup her breasts, kneading them gently as she found her rhythm. 

It wasn’t long before she was undulating her hips, writhing, and letting her instincts take control. The older wizard watched her lift her hands, sliding her fingers into her hair as she arched her back, power and sex radiating from her like a soft golden light. There was something all together primal and instinctually pleasing about his witch using him to find her own release, riding and bucking on him as if he was nothing more than a tool for her own pleasure. 

Sirius would gladly play that role for the rest of his life if he got to witness this scene again. 

She was coming alive like nothing he’d ever seen before, releasing everything inside her for the first time since they’d slept together earlier in the week. Her eyes were closed, her head was thrown back as she rolled her hips, taut stomach muscles rippling with every movement. Her breath was coming out in soft gasping moans, her cheeks flushed, and a light sheen of sweat made her practically glisten in the soft light of the morning. 

“You’re a goddess,” he growled, hands sliding back to palm and grip her arse as he bent his knees up. Planting his heels into the mattress he began to buck up into her, causing Hermione to cry out. Her back rested against his thighs as she arched herself, even more, rolling to meet his every thrust. 

“Do you feel that? Do you fucking feel that? You’re a goddess, so beautiful and powerful. Merlin Hermione,” Sirius murmured, his mind slipping into the frenzied fog of their sex, losing himself in her completely. 

She felt sexy and powerful for the first time in her life, hearing the wizard below her growl and grunt as he watched her ride him. She was using him, using his cock to come, and she had never felt more beautiful. Her head was heavy as she lifted it, opening her eyes to stare down at him with a sly, wicked little smile. 

“Come for me. Come for me, baby.” 

She watched as his eyes widened, and roll back as he twitched inside of her, emptying his seed into her. The sight of him coming undone beneath her, due to her words and movement, had her own orgasm crashing over her in pulsing intense waves. Their motions slowed and Hermione leaned forward, lazily teasing his lips with her own, nipping at his bottom lip before resting her head against his chest, smiling softly to herself. 

“Baby, huh?” He asked, his voice thick and growling lightly. 

“It worked didn’t it,” she muttered, kissing his tattooed sternum and raising up a bit to return his smile. 

“I like pet names coming from you.” 

“Well, you insist on calling me kitten. And I refuse to call you Padfoot while we're in bed.” 

“I do, it's quite fitting in my mind. You can call me whatever you want, kitten. As long as it's my name you're moaning I don't care about anything else.” 

“Oh hush you. I’m going to go get some tea and breakfast, you just relax, shower if you like but I’ll bring it up so we can enjoy breakfast in bed,” Hermione told him softly, watching his grin soften and his fingers dance across her cheek. 

“You’re too good to me,” he murmured and was silenced with a kiss. The brunette witch slid off of him and smiled softly, wrapping her dark purple silk robe around her, tying the sash to keep it in place. Making her way back to her lover, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling at him. 

“Happy birthday Sirius.” 

As she sauntered from the room, he lifted his arms and rested them behind his head, sighing happily. 

“Happy birthday to me.” 

They spent the morning in bed with each other, lounging and making love until Hermione insisted it was time they start getting ready. She expected more of a fuss from Sirius but should have known how excited he’d be. He leaped from the bed and dragged her into a shower where they took turns washing each other’s hair and bodies,  _ thoroughly  _ and exited with just enough time to dress quickly before heading to the terminal for their international portkey. 

Hermione surveyed her clothes with a critical eye, knowing she couldn’t overdress but that she didn’t have many options. Opening Sirius’s drawer of old band shirts, she pilfered through them, finding a black long-sleeved AC/DC one that looked promising. Taking it from the drawer, she eyed it and decided with a little bit of apprehension to transfigure the hem to make it into a crop top of sorts. Choosing a pair of her black lace lingerie, she slid them on and pulled on the high waisted light wash jeans that she’d worn earlier in the week to the Burrow. 

Donning the shirt, she was pleased that it just barely showed a sliver of her waist, making it sexy but not too over the top to where she’d feel uncomfortable. Pulling her mass of curls into a ponytail, Hermione moved towards her closet and picked out the black version of her ankle boots, grinning at the signature red sole and chunky heel. Zipping them up, she stood and grabbed a red flannel to tie around her waist, one that she’d stolen earlier in the week from Harry’s old room. 

She darkened her eyes just a bit with eyeliner and mascara, before deciding she looked good enough and headed down the stairs to where Sirius would be waiting for her. When she entered the kitchen, she leaned against the door and took in the sight of him, feeling a funny little flutter in her heart. He was drumming his wand on his thigh, black ripped jeans on his legs, and his signature dragonhide boots on his feet. He wore his favorite shirt, the faded charcoal grey one she’d stolen on Monday, and his black leather jacket over it. 

When he lifted his eyes, he took in her outfit slowly and grinned wolfishly at the sight of her. 

“Merlin witch. I’m half tempted to stay in and fuck you on the kitchen table,” he said growling as he stood, causing Hermione to laugh a little. 

“I know you’re too excited to do that. Come on, we have to get to the Ministry soon. Gods, everyone’s going to stare aren’t they,” she said lightly, looking down at herself apprehensively. Sirius cupped her face, kissing her firmly as his thumbs stroked across her jaw. 

“Let them. You look fantastic, and I’m proud to be by your side. Let’s give the wizarding world something talk about, eh?” he commented, grinning down at her. She nodded and allowed him to tug her from the house and down the street. 

Once they’d apparated a block away from the Ministry, they walked hand in hand towards the entrance. Sirius went first, emerging from the floo in a burst of green flames, and surveying the crowd. There were workers here and there, busy and bustling as always. Hermione appeared beside him, and slid her hand into his, smiling softly as she brushed her shirt free of floo powder. 

“Ready?” She asked, licking her lips and glancing around. He squeezed her hand and smirked. 

“Always.” 

They walked through the atrium hand in hand, Hermione’s boots clicking on the black tile floor. She tried not to focus on how many people stared at them, not only for their attire but their hands firmly intertwined. There was a flash off to the side, and Hermione realized that she’d been looking down at her feet. When had she gotten so shy? So…...fearful? 

Shaking her head, she lifted her chin and glanced at Sirius, whose face was as relaxed and easy as ever. His eyes shifted to hers, and his lips twitched into a soft, small smile just for her. She returned it easily, not even registering the second flash just in front of them. They made their way towards the lifts, and from there found the second floor, entering the terminal for international portkey’s with just a few moments to spare. 

The old boot reminded Hermione briefly of the one she’d taken the summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts, and grinned as the world plummeted away and everything spun around them. Sirius landed gracefully whereas she stumbled and had to crouch down to stop the nausea. His hand brushed over the back of her head as he waited for her to overcome the side effects of the portkey. Once she was alright, they made their way through the Norwegian Ministry of Magic, and out onto the streets of Oslo. 

They walked huddled together, enjoying the bustle of the city, and hunting up a place for dinner. The couple found a small cafe to split a pizza and a couple of beers before heading to the venue. Hermione and Sirius were lost in the crowd of concert-goers before either really knew what had happened. They were surrounded by men and women, teens, all dressed in distressed denim, leather, chains, pins, and band shirts. They blended in completely, hands clasped around each other's as they found their section not far from the stage and settled in. 

“Have you ever been to a concert before kitten?” 

Hermione smiled up at him and shook her head, eyes moving around to survey the crowd.

“No, the last big event I went to was the World Cup and you know how that turned out,” she said, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

The lights dimmed and Hermione winced slightly as loud whistles and cheers echoed throughout the venue. Sirius chuckled and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his hands on her hips. 

“It's only gonna get louder love. You going to be alright?” he asked in her ear, grinning when she just nodded and the band took the stage. 

They’d gotten older since he’d last seen them in the ’70s, but then again so had he, he mused. Sirius couldn’t help the boyish spike of excitement that coursed through him as the loud riffing guitar reverberated through the speakers, and they began to play. Hermione had gone into the evening knowing a bare minimum about the band and rock music in general, but by the third song, she was lost in the music. 

The deep rhythmic beat of the drums and the base, the screaming and grungy guitar, as well as the higher than expected vocals. Hermione moved her body along to the music, grinding her body back against Sirius who sang along to every song and never missed a single lyric. By the time the concert was over, her blood was humming, her cheeks were flushed, and her ears were ringing. She and Sirius were close enough to the stage that they decided to just wait out the crowd as everyone started filtering out, knowing it would be a while before they managed to leave the arena. 

“Sir? Ma’am?” 

Hermione turned in Sirius’s arms as a security guard waded through the crowd, motioning to the two of them. 

“Erm...yes?” Hermione asked, glancing up at Sirius who was frowning, hands protectively wrapped around her waist. 

“Can we help you?” 

“I have orders to bring you backstage, Mr. Young and Mr. Johnson were insistent,” the security guard informed them, and Sirius blinked, jerking back in surprise. 

“I….alright. Lead the way then,” he said, taking Hermione’s hand in his and pulling her along behind him. 

“Sirius, what’s going on?” she whispered as they pushed through people who eyed them curiously, sticking as closely as she could to her lover. 

“I’m not sure, but the names he gave were band members. You have your wand right?” Sirius questioned as the security guard ushered them past the crowd dividers and extra security. 

“I do, it’s in my back pocket hidden by Harry’s flannel,” she told him softly, pressing herself into his side as they walked up a flight of stairs and into a hallway lit by fluorescent lights. Assistants, security guards, and even a few groupies passed them as they made their way past equipment and bustling roadies. The security guard finally came to a door and knocked, waiting for a yelled out answer before opening the door and ushering them in. 

“Holy shit, I told you it was them!” 

“No fuckin’ way. Sirius Black, here to see us perform.” 

“And that’s the Golden Girl, isn’t it? The one that’s friends with Harry Potter?” 

“Fuckin’ A. It is! Well c’mon in don’t be shy, we’re honored,” an older man said, waving them both in. 

Sirius just blinked wide grey eyes, his hand slack in Hermione’s for a moment. 

“Erm, you alright mate?” 

Jolting out of his own thoughts, Sirius grinned wolfishly and shook his head. 

“Just surprised you know who we are is all. I’ve been a fan since my school days,” he explained, pulling Hermione farther into the room. 

Four men all stood in various positions around the room, grinning at the pair, mostly at Sirius as Hermione was half-hidden behind him still. She recognized them as they’d just performed, but waited for them to introduce themselves, stepping out from behind Sirius after a few moments of idle chatter between the men. 

“Ah, sorry love. I’m sure you all know of Ms. Hermione Granger,” he introduced, watching as each of the men grinned wickedly and glanced between the two of them. 

“Pleasure, I’m Brian, the lead vocalist. This git right here is Angus, our lead guitarist,” the man wearing a grey flat cap explained, throwing an arm around the second man clad in a red velvet blazer who grinned at her as well giving a small wave. 

“That’s my brother Malcolm, he’s the rhythm guitarist,” Angus gestured to a man with long dark hair wearing a black vest over a plain white t-shirt. 

“Nice to meet you,” Hermione smiled waving at the man who beamed at her. 

“And that over there is Cliff, don’t mind him, it's usual that he passes out after a gig,” Brian explained, gesturing to a man with white long hair and what looked to be a magazine over his face. 

“So wait, you’re all wizards?” Sirius asked, glancing around the room. 

“Aye, but we didn’t attend Hogwarts, we all went to Acacia School for Young Witches and Wizards in Australia. We’re not a wizarding band because there are some members over the years who have been muggles, so we decided to keep our music strictly muggle,” Brian explained gesturing for the couple to sit on one of the free black leather couches in the room. 

“Wow, that’s fascinating. And with the war and everything I can’t say I blame you for staying away from the wizarding world for a while,” Hermione said lightly, unconsciously rubbing her hand across her covered scar. Sirius caught the gesture, as did Malcolm, who frowned slightly. 

“You alright, love?” He asked her lightly, watching the young witch jolt and glance down, blinking widely. 

“Ah yes, a scar from the war is all. Sometimes it still hurts,” she said lightly with a warm smile, despite the looks of sadness that crossed the older men’s faces. 

“You’re a brave lass, especially if you’re shacking up with this one,” Angus commented with a small laugh nodding his head towards an overly proud Sirius, who tossed his arm around Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Yes, my bravery knows no bounds,” she responded dryly rolling her eyes. The men roared with laughter. 

“So what brings you to the show tonight, just to enjoy the music?” Hermione shook her head and nudged Sirius’s side glancing up at him. 

“No, it's his forty-first birthday today. I thought since he hadn’t had a chance with the war, and everything else, tonight would be a perfect opportunity to see his favorite band,” she explained, glancing at the lead singer. 

“Holy shit. That’s an honor man, really.” 

“My witch put it together for me,” Sirius commented, beaming proudly. 

“This young thing? I’m surprised she’s even heard of us old farts,” Malcolm said with a small snort and a wink at the witch. 

“My dad had a vinyl or two actually. I’m muggleborn.” 

Hermione was used to the slightly surprised expressions, the slightly uncomfortable smile, or the plain disgust. What she was not used to were the beaming smiles of all the bandmates, their eyes sparkling with awe. 

“So are all of us! It’s what made us band together in the first place,” Brian said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I knew I liked her. We’ve only seen a few articles since the war and all, so we didn’t know. When the Death Eaters took over the  _ Prophet  _ we canceled our subscriptions. Couldn’t take the anti-muggleborn shite they printed.” 

Hermione grinned, leaning into Sirius who kissed the top of her head. 

“So how do you know about Sirius?” She asked, glancing around the room. 

“Are you kidding? Disgraced pureblood rebelling against his family, his culture, and well known for his love of muggle everything especially leather jackets? He was like the icon for rock ‘n roll in the wizarding world. Of course, we know who he is. Especially when he escaped from prison, and was found innocent. The tattoos though mate, those are wicked,” Malcolm said grinning and leaning forward to grab a spare guitar, lazily strumming his fingers across the strings. Sirius grinned sharply. 

“Had to entertain myself somehow in Azkaban.” 

They continued to talk for at least another hour before Hermione had to reluctantly explain their portkey would be leaving in thirty minutes. Their goodbyes took at least fifteen minutes, and the couple left the venue with new cd’s, shirts that were both signed and unsigned, and even a guitar gifted from Angus himself to Sirius. They’d shrunken their loot and stuck it into their pockets as they walked through the cold night air, making it back to the Ministry with wide smiles and drunk on the night. 

“Who would have thought?” Sirius asked as they finally landed back in England, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“What that AC/DC knows who we are? I’m just as shocked as you are love. But you have to admit, their gifts, and lifetime VIP passes for us and any guests were so generous. I can’t believe their all muggleborns too! I mean I’m not surprised but...I am,” she muttered as they exited the Ministry and stepped onto the streets of London. 

“It was the most memorable birthday ever. Thank you, Hermione, really,” Sirius told her, cupping her face and pressing a kiss to her mouth. They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other and snogging for all the world to see before they pulled back, grinning like a bunch of teenagers. 

“How about we go home and I give you the second half of your gift?” Hermione suggested with a small smirk, biting her lip as his eyes darkened. 

“Oh? And what would that be,” he questioned, watching as she leaned up, ghosting her lips over his jaw. 

“Me.” 

They were gone in the blink of an eye, disappearing into the night with a faint pop. Suffice it to say, Sirius was  _ incredibly  _ happy about turning forty-one. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is an icon, Molly approves, and Sirius makes her smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support with every chapter, you all are really amazing!! I feel so lucky to have all of you amazing readers! 
> 
> I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, and I hope y'all like this chapter. 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO
> 
> ****************

Sirius questioned what reaction Hermione would have when she saw the paper. Granted, the fashion column was more than positive but Rita...well that would be a different story. It wasn’t outright attacking Hermione, however, the passive-aggressive tone and slight bashing of his witch were not going to go over well. He knew she’d be upset about it, but he was also worried about how other witches, especially Molly, would perceive the paper. Sirius could remember in their fourth year when the Weasley matriarch was more than a little chilly with the witch because of something Rita had published. 

“I’m surprised to see you up before me,” Hermione’s voice drew his eyes away from the paper. She whisked into the kitchen wearing her silk pajama shorts and tank top with her robe billowing out behind her. Her hair was a wild tangle of curls, was even wilder after their Saturday morning romp in the sheets, and her face was flushed a beautiful pink. 

“Yes well after round two you fell back asleep and I thought you should sleep a bit more,” Sirius said lightly, placing the paper down on the kitchen table as she made her way over and slid onto his lap, giving him a soft kiss. She placed the cup of tea she’d poured for herself down beside his barely touched mug of coffee. 

“So, what’s new in the wizarding world?” 

At his hesitation, Hermione frowned and glanced down at the paper. She saw two pictures of them walking through the Ministry the night before, hand in hand. In one she was looking down, and Sirius wasn’t smiling looking every bit as intimidating and daunting as everyone else saw him standing protectively close to her. The second one was head on the two of them smiling at each other lovingly, their eyes soft and looking almost radiant as they walked together. 

“What’s this?” she asked softly, brushing her fingers over the pictures, glancing up at Sirius. 

“Both the fashion column and Rita had a few things to say about us, and your new look. The column was more than polite and positive while Rita on the other hand,” Sirius trailed off, frowning slightly. Taking a deep breath Hermione reached forward and began reading. 

_From Modest Woman to Boss Witch_

_Article Written by Juliet Edgecomb_

_We all know the great Hermione Granger and her efforts in the war. Without her help, both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have said they would not have lasted as long as they did. As the brains and rationale of the trio, Ms. Granger has been not only been responsible for a great deal of success in the war but also proving to young witches everywhere the true meaning of a powerful woman. As witches, we tend to find ourselves falling into a pattern set by our ancestors hundreds of years before._

_Not that anything is wrong with following tradition, but why is it that we are pressured into this set up of modest, ankle-length skirts and matronly fashion? Women in Quidditch playing professionally is only something we’ve seen for the past fifty years or so, and some pureblood families refuse to let their talented young witches play simply because it does not suit their status or blood._

_Ignore blood, ignore gender roles established by men in the middle ages, ignore everything you’re told about how to dress and act and take a page from Ms. Granger’s new playbook. Not only is she the number two in her department, under the wonderful Remus Lupin, but Ms. Granger has put together a repertoire of stunning pieces that not only are elegant and fashion-forward but defy the matronly Ministry worker stereotype with style._

_Ms. Granger has shown us that it’s alright to wear form-fitting clothes and walk in like you own the place. She has gone from a modest, humble sweater-wearing witch to a woman who isn't afraid to show how confident and how beautiful she is in the blink of an eye. This reporter has even decided to purge her closet and follow suit, stopping by Madame Malkin’s, only to find Hermione’s trench coat style robes, the black dresses, as well as the beautiful pair of high waisted grey slacks, have all been sold out, and she has at least ten orders to make more._

_In the above pictures, you’ll see Ms. Granger sporting a sexy, look of muggle fashion, and I’m half tempted myself to go out and buy a pair of jeans so I can make my body look like hers. Why is it that in the wizarding world, we’re so stuck in our ways? I thought Voldemort was gone, so why are we still kowtowing to traditions? I reached out to Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy), who sources say is responsible for Ms. Granger’s new look, to which she had this to say:_

_“Hermione is a dear friend of mine, as well as Draco and Astoria’s. I was only helping a friend find the inner powerful witch we all know her to be, and I’m so pleased others are finally seeing it as well. Maybe then Rita Skeeter will finally choose another color of silk suit besides that abhorrent green she insists on wearing.”_

_More looks of Ms. Granger’s from the week are on page 5, with the continuation of this article._

“Merlin,” Hermione said softly, biting her lip. Sirius smiled softly, brushing her curls away from her neck so he could ghost his lips across her pulse point. 

“You’re a fashion icon now love. Rita’s article is less polite, and if I’m not mistaken accuses you of using both Harry and me, but I’m sure we can come up with a way to make sure she never prints an ill word against you ever again,” Sirius offered, watching Hermione’s face shift and her head tilt to the side. 

“No...No I think I have an idea. I’m not even going to glance at her article, and just continue to ride the high that comes with being called a what was the headline again? Ah, yes. A boss witch. I quite like that,” she said with a small smile, tossing the paper down onto the table and reaching for her tea. 

“Should I ask what that devious little brain of yours is coming up with?” he questioned, enjoying the feeling of having her on his lap as they sipped their morning beverages, her fingers combing through his black waves mindlessly. 

“You make me sound like a Slytherin. I’m still planning things out, I need to do a little research before I inform you of what I’m thinking but I won’t leave you out in the cold I promise,” she cooed, grinned as he pouted. 

“Fine, but I want to watch her squirm. She’s a wretch and a terrible woman. You’d think that she’d like to help lift up powerful young women like yourself and Ginny, give females in our society a place to look to for role models. Instead, she acts like a spoiled mean chit and drags everyone else down to her level. Or tries at least,” Sirius growled, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t know Sirius Black was a feminist.” 

Molly’s voice in the doorway of the kitchen made them both jump, Hermione flushing brightly as she closed her robe and stood from Sirius’s lap, studying the stone-faced matriarch. 

“Now, Molly. You can’t believe everything that woman writes, if you’re here to yell at Hermione I’ll kindly ask you to step out of my home and re-evaluate that course of action,” Sirius said coldly, standing from his seat as well with his hand planted firmly on Hermione’s shoulder, keeping her from fleeing and protectively keeping her close.

“Mrs. Weasley I can-” 

Hermione was stopped by the redhead raising a hand, silencing her in a way only mother could truly do. 

“Hermione. You don’t need to explain anything to me. All I want is for you to answer one thing, and one thing only,” Molly commented, her tone even and her eyes moving to Hermione’s. 

“Are you happy dear?” 

She blinked, surprised by the question and the soft smile on the woman’s face. 

“I...yes. Yes, I’m incredibly happy.” 

Sirius glanced between the two and blinked as Molly nodded, smiling, and placed her hands on her hips. 

“Well, that settles that then. You’ll both be at dinner tomorrow night I’ll not hear of anything else. Oh and Sirius dear, if you hurt her, I’ll make the Cruciatus curse look like child’s play. See you both tomorrow!” Molly called cheerfully as she headed back up the stairs. Neither Hermione nor Sirius moved until they heard the telltale sign of the floo. 

“Did we just get Molly Weasley’s blessing?” He asked her, tugging her back into his lap with a raised brow, watching as she beamed and threw her head back to let out a loud laugh. 

“I think we did.” 

Hermione leaned down to kiss him gently, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes, shaking her head just a bit. 

“Well, that was a very interesting start to the morning. Why don’t we just relax around here for the rest of the day?” Sirius suggested, watching as she thought over his idea. 

“I love that idea however I wanted….well, I wanted to go by the apartment. It's been a week now and I’d like to see it for myself. Would you come with me?” she swallowed as a dark fury flashed in his eyes but he nodded, brushing his hands up over her cheeks and pushing her hair away from her face. 

“Of course love. Harry and I figured you’d like to see it, so we didn’t really touch anything. But I have to warn you Hermione it’s not pleasant.” 

Swallowing thickly she nodded, standing from his lap and kissing his forehead. 

“I understand. But I need to see it, and I need to....there are a few things that if he did destroy I need to know. I’m going to go change and then we can go,” she muttered making her way up the stairs and into the guest room. She brushed a hand over Crookshank’s head, his large orange body curled into a tight ball at the foot of the untouched bed fast asleep. 

She dressed quickly in a large slouchy grey fisherman’s sweater that came down to the middle of her thighs, letting the collar slide off one of her shoulders. Pairing it with black leggings and her white sneakers, she tied her hair up into a messy bun before grabbing her wand, her bag, and heading up the stairs to Sirius’s room. He was dressed in the jeans he’d worn the night before, a button-down, and his leather jacket. He smiled softly at her and kissed her gently before ushering her down and out of the house. 

They didn’t speak much, as they walked to a nearby alleyway and apparated close to the apartment. She felt nervous, an odd coil in her stomach, and a wave of nausea that hit her as she climbed the few flights of stairs to reach her floor. It felt odd that it was only a weak ago since she’d been there. With everything in her life that had changed, she felt like a completely different person. 

Bending down she picked up the spare key from under the door matt and opened the door stepping in.

“Oh god.” 

Sirius watched her, hand pressed to her mouth as she walked around debris. Pictures that had once been on the walls in perfect pristine frames now lay shattered and broken on the floor. Paintings and canvas prints as well as the large brown leather couch were slashed, the latter leaking stuffing that was strewn around the floor. Two potted plants lay broken, dirt was strewn everywhere. She stepped around broken glass and made her way back down the hall towards the bedrooms. 

The door to Ron’s room was shut, and Hermione completely bypassed it. Instead, she used two fingers to push open her own door. Tears stung her eyes as she took in the scene before her. Pages from books that had once been on her bookshelf were torn and in tiny pieces showered all over the room like paper snow. Her clothes and shoes were slashed and tattered, her wooden bed frame was in splinters, her pillows exploded, and the mirror hanging above her dresser was shattered. 

“So much rage….why would he do this?” She asked softly, turning to stare at Sirius. He hated the look of confusion, sadness, betrayal, and pain in her eyes. She was lost, confused completely as to why Ron would do something so drastic. 

“He’s always had issues with his anger, I just never realized he had this in him. Oh….Oh no,” Hermione moaned crouching down. Sirius watched her pick up what looked to be a grey tattered hooded jumper, tears falling freely from her eyes. 

“Baby? What is it?” he asked, stepping forward and taking the now openly sobbing witch into his arms. 

“This jumper, it was my dad's. I brought it here from their house when I moved because I...it was one of the things I could keep of his that smelled like him, reminded me of him. It was from his University,” she gasped out brokenly, clutching the shredded fabric to her chest. 

“Come on pet. I think it's time we go home,” Sirius muttered, Hermione just nodded, sniffling as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder, eyes shut. 

“I’m sorry Hermione. I’m so sorry.” 

His hands sliding up and down her spine, as well as his soft soothing voice, calmed her down a bit. However the worry and anger she felt still swirled around inside her. Sure she was furious with Ronald, but the amount of damage and anger was startling and she worried for her friend. Obviously, something had caused him to snap, and she wondered what exactly it had been. Was it Sirius being protective of her? Was it that she found solace with the older wizard? Was it a build-up of things on top of their fight and the anger he must have experienced from Sirius and Harry? 

With a small sigh, he led the witch out of the apartment, locking the door and pocketing the spare key in his leather jacket. Hermione pressed herself close to his side, staring off as they made their way down out of the building and onto the street. It was cold and dreary outside, and Sirius was struggling to figure out what to do to make her happy again. He hated seeing her sad, hurt, and heartbroken. 

As they walked back towards the apparition point Hermione let her mind wander back to her parents. Losing them had been heartbreaking, as she hadn’t heard the news but twenty-four hours after the end of the final battle. Molly had pulled her aside at the Burrow after showers and sleep and food, explaining that despite obliviating them, the Death Eaters never even let them leave the country. They had anticipated her plan and had been waiting at every port of authority. Hermione had felt as though she couldn’t breathe. 

It had been the man beside her who had caught her as she collapsed, holding her close as she wailed and screamed, her heart-shattering. Both he and Harry had been the only ones to be able to get any sort of reaction out of her for at least a month, as they’d kept Ron away due to his emotional range being that of a teaspoon. 

Her throat tightened at the memory and she stopped, her hand reaching out to grasp Sirius’s. 

“I have...I have somewhere I want to go. Can we?” she asked softly, nibbling her lip nervously. He tilted his head as he studied her. 

“Is it me? Or is it asking for things in general that makes you nervous?” He asked her seriously. Hermione blinked at him confused by his question for a moment. 

“I...I’m not sure,” she replied honestly, surprised. 

When had she become this timid? As she stood there before him, blinking owlishly at her feet she struggled to think back on a time where she hadn’t been timid in voicing her opinions or what she wanted. Perhaps it stemmed back from all the years of being told she was an insufferable know it all, or even when Ron had made her feel like she was mental because she deigned to correct his pronunciation. 

But with a man like Sirius, Hermione found herself hesitating. She hadn’t wanted to cross him, or demand things, especially because he’d been so generous with her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The words were so natural to her, just slipping out without she had even realized that she’d said them. Sirius stepped forward, cupping her chin, and lifted her face so she’d look him in the eyes. 

“Hermione, I don’t want you to apologize for wanting things. If you want something then you tell me, you don’t need to ask. I don’t want you to think that I have more power over the relationship, or that you can’t tell me what you want in all aspects. You hold the power here. You tell me what you want and I’ll do everything I can to make it happen, at all times. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” 

His soft tone and warm eyes had her shoulders drooping in relief. He was so sure and so tender that her heart squeezed a bit. 

“I understand. I...I’m not used to wanting something and someone listening to me,” she said softly inhaling sharply as his fingers smoothed over her cheek and into her hair, gripping the curls despite her bun. He tilted her head up with just a flex of his hand, looming over her with a sharp grin. 

“Hermione, if you told me you wanted the world I would lay it at your feet.” 

She blinked, lips parted as his words sunk in, and he lowered his mouth to her own. He kissed her softly, his teeth and tongue teasing her lip, begging for entrance. Hermione tilted her head and let his tongue slide beside her own, deepening the kiss before pulling back, nipping at her mouth with his sharp canines. 

“Now, what is it you wanted pet?” 

She was dazed and took a moment to find her head again before answering. 

“There was a chippy, near my childhood home, where my father used to go to get our fish-and-chips on Saturdays for lunch. It was a sort of tradition for us. I’d like to go there today, for lunch. With you,” she said smiling brightly at him. Something in his chest ached at the light inside the witch, a voice in the back of his head whispering that he didn’t deserve something so pure. Something so bright. He didn’t disagree, but he always knew he was a greedy man. This….her…..it was no exception. He wanted to bask in her light for as long as she allowed. 

“That sounds wonderful kitten. As it so happens I still have our muggle money in my jacket pocket from last night’s adventure. Want to go now?” He knew it was the right question when she beamed even more and nodded her head enthusiastically. 

“By the way, I like the leather jacket. While your robes suit you in an aristocratic sort of way, this seems like the true Sirius Black. Bad boy rebel, blood traitor, lady killer,” Hermione snickered, watching as her wizard grinned wolfishly down at her. 

“I always knew the bookworms had a soft spot for the rebels. I’m just glad you’re not breaking from the status quo.” 

Hermione laughed and rocked up onto her toes, kissing his lips softly. 

“Yes yes, I’m predictable I know,” she commented with a roll of her eyes, causing Sirius to bark out a laugh. 

“You’re a great deal many things witch, predictable is not one of them.” 

“It's not?” 

“Merlin no. If you were predictable you’d be wearing those formless sweaters to work still, married to Ron, have a child already, and schedule time out of your week for a round or two of tasteful but plain sex.” When he paused Hermione wanted to object in indignation but found she couldn’t. He was right. That was what everyone had expected of her after the war. 

“Instead, you’re a fashion icon and powerhouse for witches, a role model for women, a rather exquisite lover which I thank you for profusely love, and you’re with me. An ex-convict, blood traitor, rebel who has a weakness for curly-haired brunette bookworms,” he informed her, brushing his nose against hers softly. 

When she laughed, he felt relief, accomplishment, and happiness course through him. 

“It's only going to get more interesting from here isn’t it?” 

Sirius’s grin was pure mischief. 

“Absolutely.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione does some work, and Sirius has some life-changing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, alright so where to start? First of all, I want to apologize profusely to all of you for taking so much time to update this story. 
> 
> I had to deal with a lot, from going through health issues, to my boyfriend of four years leaving me due to those health issues, losing my grandfather to COVID-19, it has been a wickedly hard few months. I did not have the emotional or mental capacity to write, I barely had the capacity to exist, to be honest. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> I am back and so is this story. I'm so thankful for all of you leaving such warm amazing comments, and supporting this story! There is much more to come and I cannot wait to jump back in. 
> 
> Happy Reading loves and as always this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Hermione had left earlier in the day, going into the Ministry to catch up on some of the paperwork she’d missed Friday due to Sirius’s birthday. She’d left after they shared their morning coffee and tea, her perched on his lap reading the paper as she had the morning before, and told him that she would meet him at the Burrow for their weekly Sunday night dinner. 

Sirius had at first wondered what to do with his day. He’d been tempted to make some changes around 12 Grimmauld Place, to make it more of  _ his  _ than the place where his childhood had unhappily played out. But after wandering the halls a bit, he realized it wasn’t something he wanted to do without Hermione. He wanted her to be comfortable, he wanted it to be hers too. 

So what exactly was he supposed to do while she was away for the day?    
  
Sirius had considered a few different ways to entertain himself, but the one he finally decided on was something he knew his witch would absolutely love. So he donned his leather jacket, black ripped jeans and fired up his beloved motorcycle.    
  
Oh yes, she was going to absolutely love his surprise.    
  
Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione was so focused on filling out paperwork that she completely missed Remus standing in the doorway staring at her. He sniffed the air, tilting his head as he examined his former student, fellow war veteran, and longtime friend. Something about her had changed, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Pushing off the doorframe he stepped into her office.   
  
“Hermione?”    
  
Her head snapped up, a stray chestnut curl falling into her face.    
  
“Oh, Remus, hello! I didn’t think you’d be here today. I was just catching up on some things I missed on Friday, what brings you in?” she asked, and pushed back leaning away from her desk. 

“We had a call about a group of Fenrir’s werewolves dangerously close to Hogwarts,” Remus said frowning, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione’s eyes narrowed and immediately began going through procedures in her mind. They’d need to call in Aurors and go into the field themselves to try and peacefully ask for the pack to relocate. 

“You said they were Fenrir’s?” Remus nodded at her question as she stood padding around her desk barefoot. She’d dressed in a white turtleneck and light grey slacks, opting to wear her black heels instead of the flats she had wanted to wear.    
  
“Yes, so the situation is a bit more precarious than others we’ve faced together. But it's nothing we can’t handle. I’m going to contact the Auror department while you get changed. I’ve already sent word to Tonks we might be late to the Burrow, to let her know to inform Sirius as well,” he said and gave a nod, turning on his heels and trending away. He was leaving her to change into clothes that would be better suited for fieldwork.    
  
She moved to the small closet to the side of her desk and opened it. She could leave her turtleneck on but changed her slacks for dark jeans, and her heels for thick brown leather boots. Hermione placed her wand holster around her upper right thigh and slid on a dark green jacket before heading out of her office. Hermione tried not to let the feeling of foreboding take hold of her, but it was becoming difficult.    
  
Remus was standing with three Aurors, one with bright green eyes and round-rimmed wire glasses.    
  
“Harry! What’re you doing here, shouldn’t you be off today?” Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around her friend.    
  
“Well I was but Gin is at the Burrow today going over the many baby things that Molly is more than happy to give us, and was quite literally shoved out the door by the two of them. I ran into Remus as I was coming down to check in on you,” he said and stuck his hands into the pockets of his muggle coat, grinning sheepishly at her.    
  
“Well I’m happy to have you tag along,” Hermione said and slid her arm around his waist as he threw his over her shoulder.    
  
“Alright, everyone. As it stands I am an alpha wolf, something these werewolves have lost, and need to round out their pack. Remember, they were used to Fenrir and now that he’s gone thanks to this wonderful witch, they are aggressive and on edge. They won’t want to be contacted at first but if we approach the situation with calm level heads things should go well,” he said addressing the other two Aurors.    
  
“We’ll be apparating to Hagrid’s hut just outside of the Forbidden Forest,” Remus instructed. 

And with a pop they all disappeared from the Ministry of Magic, appearing with a loud  _ crack  _ just outside of the gamekeeper's hut. The large half-giant stepped out, smiling widely at the gathered group. 

“ ‘Mione! ‘arry! Good to see you two, what brings you all by? Hello professor! Ah, sorry, Remus,” Hagrid greeted, Hermione and Harry, surging past the others to embrace the man.    
  
“No problem Hagrid, we’re here because Headmistress McGonagall informed us of part of Fenrir’s old pack taking up residence inside the Forbidden Forest,” Remus explained, his hands in the pockets of his trusty camel colored cardigan.    
  
“Oh no...well let me know if you need anything you lot be careful,” Hagrid said stepping away. Harry just smiled and patted the large man’s arm.    
  
“We promise Hagrid.” 

Anxious and ready to move onto the mission at hand, the team entered the shadowed forest, and all was still. 

  
  


The sun was setting as Sirius began the trek through the fields towards the warm lights and sounds of the Burrow. But something was off he could feel it. The usual quidditch game wasn’t happening, it was quiet, and no one was outside. Putting the brown wrapped package under his arm, Sirius pushed open the door to the kitchen and stepped in.    
  
“Hello?” he called, frowning. The table was empty, nothing was cooking, and for a split second, he thought maybe it wasn’t a Sunday.    
  
“Sirius? Oh, Merlin thank goodness,” Tonks carrying a fussy teddy rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen.    
  
“Where is everyone?” he asked, looking around.    
  
“Harry, Remus and Hermione went to the Forbidden Forest, they were supposed to contact the ministry, Ginny, me, you anyone but we haven’t heard anything. Gin is hysterical and worried, and no one has answered the patronuses we’ve all sent,” Tonks said, watching as he frowned and blinked his eyes wide.    
  
“Wait, what do you mean they went into the Forbidden Forest? Why in the-” 

“Werewolves. A part of Fenrir’s old pack was getting too close to Hogwarts so they decided to go check it out. They arrived at the school hours ago, and no one’s heard from them.” 

Sirius felt his heart sink, and his blood go cold. Not only was the woman he had fallen in love with missing, but she was missing with his best mate and his godson.    
  
“What…... I’m going,” he said with a shake of his head, moving back out the door and down the steps.    
  
“Sirius wait! You could be walking into a-”    
  
“I don’t care, Tonks! I have to know, I have to find them,” Sirius snapped as he whirled, and froze. 

In front of him stood a silvery stag, its body between him and Tonks, its head turned to Sirius.    
  
“ _ Sirius, you need to come to St. Mungo’s…..It's Hermione. Get here as soon as you can,”  _ Harry’s voice spoke then the stag disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Tonks was staring at him with wide eyes as he immediately disappeared with a loud crack. Turning, she moved back into the Burrow to inform Ginny and Molly.    
  
The moment Sirius appeared outside of St. Mungo’s he went into a run towards the front door trying his best not to barrel through others. He approached the healer’s desk and tried to get a hold of his breathing.    
  
“I’m sorry sir, how can I help you?”    
  
“I’m looking for Hermione Granger, Hermione Jean Granger,” Sirius nearly bit out, his grey eyes almost black with adrenaline and fear.    
  
“Sirius!” 

Harry called out to him, and he turned, ignoring the healer and heading towards his godson. He was streaked with dirt, his face cut, and his glasses cracked but looked to be uninjured besides that. Still, Sirius placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him over head to toe, before staring into the vibrant green eyes he knew so well.    
  
“Where’s Hermione?” He asked, his voice thick with emotion. Harry’s eyes fell and Remus stepped into the hallway.    
  
“She got hurt, it was my fault Sirius I’m so sorry,” Harry began but felt his Godfather pull him into a tight embrace. 

“Son, it’s not your fault, now tell me what happened,” he instructed, glancing up as Remus slid his pockets into his slacks and leaned against the wall. His friend looked a little worse for wear, but overall not too banged up. Dirty, scraped, probably bruised but alright.    
  
“We had gone to the Forbidden Forest, to deal with the remnants of Fenrir’s pack, but when we got there, we realized quickly that they were no ordinary werewolves. Remus smelled them first, and we were immediately on the defensive, but they had us surrounded. Thompson, one of the Aurors we went with was hit by the cruciatus curse while Freidricks was knocked out,” Harry took a breath and Sirius glanced up at his friend.    
  
“What does he mean ‘no ordinary werewolves’ Remus?” His best friend’s face went dark and shadowed.    
  
“Death Eaters.” 

Sirius growled lowly in his throat before looking back down at his godson, silently urging him to continue.    
  
“I wasn’t paying attention and one of them managed to get behind me, get an opening, and was about to take his chance when Hermione appeared, throwing up a shield to protect me. The blast of the curse sent Hermione back, flying into a tree. She hit her spine and her head as she fell, but the healers said she didn’t break anything so that's….that’s good. She’s all I have left,” Harry told him, his lips quivering.    
  
“She was unconscious when we brought her here, but she’ll wake up soon. I’m going to head back to the Burrow and inform the others, why don’t we give you a bit of time with her alone, then we’ll come back when we’re all cleaned up,” Remus suggested pushing off the wall and coming to stand beside the two. Sirius just nodded and let go of Harry’s shoulders, hugging the younger man quickly before stepping up to Remus.    
  
“She’ll be ok…..let us know if she wakes up,” he instructed, watching his friend simply nod and stare at the door to his girlfriend’s hospital room. Remus led Harry away as Sirius went to the door, gently opening it up and stepping inside. 

Hermione lay under a soft cream blanket, her hair strewn out wildly around the pillow beneath her head. The hospital bed had her propped up, and she wore a pale blue hospital gown. The left temple of her head was darkly bruised, with a shallow cut in the center of it. 

Sirius stepped up beside the bed and sat on the edge of it, reaching out to brush his hand over her unbruised cheek.    
  
“Merlin…..Hermione, please….please wake up soon my love,” he murmured, jerking as the door opened his head whipping around to see a healer enter.    
  
“Ah, excuse me, are you family?” the man asked, glancing at Sirius’s hand that was now gently grasping her own.    
  
“I’m...yes. I’m family. Will she be alright?” he asked, watching as the man shifted through Hermione’s chart.    
  
“The good thing is that she has no internal bleeding, and her vitals are looking well. They’re safe and sound, no major damage,” the healer said and gave a wide smile.    
  
It took Sirius a moment to register what he said.    
  
“Wait, I’m sorry you said ‘they’re’ do you mean Remus and Harry?” he asked, genuinely confused for a moment. The doctor merely smiled lightly.    
  
“No, although Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter are both healthy, I was referring to Miss Granger,” the man said, his smile growing before continuing.    
  
"And her baby.” 

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone you commented on last chapter, and is enjoying the twist I threw in there! I want you all to know your support means more than you could know! 
> 
> Now, onto the next chapter! 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 11.

  
  


Hermiome immediately felt the dull ache in her back, as well as the side of her face. Where was she? 

The last thing she remembered was flinging herself in front of Harry, blocking a curse and then nothing. The second thing she noticed was someone was holding her hand, but it wasn’t the warm rough hands she loved so much. 

“H…..H-Harry?” Hermiome croaked, her eyes still shut. Her throat was incredibly dry, and it hurt to breathe. She tried to force her eyelids up and succeeded in making them flutter, immediately regretting her decision. The room was absurdly bright, and her eyes were assaulted with it. 

“Hermione! Oh thank god,” she heard her best friend murmur and shift in what she assumed was a hospital chair. 

“W-Wh….,” licking her cracked and dry lips she tried again. 

“W-Where are we?” 

“At St. Mungo’s. You hit your spine and head hard, so hard that you’ve been unconscious for a few days,” he explained, watching as her golden eyes opened blearily and she squinted. She was silent for a few moments, and Harry belatedly realized that  _ she  _ was checking to make sure  _ he  _ was alright. 

“I’m fine ‘Mione. One second let me get one of the healers in here,” he said and stood, moving to let go of her hand. She tightened her grip, and kept him there for a moment. 

“Sirius?” 

Harry’s eyes turned slightly sad and he gave a small sigh. 

“He was here Hermione, but he left as soon as Remus and I got back the first day you were here. He won’t answer the door, he’s closed off the floos…..he was so scared. I’m sure once he knows you’re awake he’ll be back.” 

Harry tried to give a reassuring smile, but he watched the way Hermione’s eyes seemed to darken and hollow a bit. 

“That’s alright. That’s alright,” she whispered to herself and dropped his hand. 

Harry merely watched her for a moment before leaving the room. Hermione tried not to focus on the fact that the man she was in love with, wasn’t at her side. That he hadn’t been there. That hurt more than Ron, the supposed love of her life, cheating on her.

She was alone for only a few moments before Harry returned with an older wizard with streaks of grey scattered amongst wheat blonde hair. His eyes reminded her of Dumbledore’s, blue and sparkling with a hint of mischief. 

“Miss Granger it's wonderful to see you awake. How are you feeling?” The man asked as he walked to the side of the bed and began examining her eyes, her wound, all of it. 

“Alright, it hurts to breathe a bit. Did I fracture or break any ribs?” She asked, thanking Harry as he passed her a cup of water to help soothe her throat. 

“No, just a bit bruised, thankfully. You and the baby are perfectly healthy.” 

Silence was all that greeted the healer and he looked up, seeing both the witch and wizard staring at her in blatant shock. 

“Oh, you were unaware?” 

Hermione’s heart had sank into her stomach, her hands beginning to shake. She clasped them together to mask the fear that coursed through her. 

“I was unaware,” she affirmed, her voice quivering. 

“By chance did you mention that to a man who was in here a few days ago? Sirius Black?” Harry asked, reaching out to take Hermione’s hands. 

Oh Merlin, she hadn’t even thought of that. Was that why he hadn’t returned to see her? Was he furious with her? Was he telling her this wasn’t what he wanted? 

“I did in fact. He didn’t react negatively at all just nodded and asked a few more questions while I examined Miss Granger’s vitals,” the man said and glanced between the two. 

“You’re very early along Miss Granger but with the help of magic we can detect pregnancy even twenty four hours after conception. Much faster than muggle tests. Before you’re discharged this afternoon I would like to set up an appointment for a few weeks from now to check on you and the baby. We’ll get you some prenatal potions as well. Any questions?” 

Hermione and Harry shook their heads and didn’t speak until he was gone. 

“Hermione….”

“Oh Merlin.  _ Harry _ …...I’m going to be a mum,” she murmured and pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips. 

“Hermione it’ll be ok I promise we can figure something out and if...if you don’t want it-”

Her head snapped to the side as she looked at him, eyes blazing. 

“If I don’t want it? Of course I want it Harry! Oh Merlin a baby. A baby,” she repeated then felt the excitement fade a bit. 

“Sirius doesn’t want it…..that’s why he’s not here isn’t it?” Hermione asked tears shining in her eyes. 

Harry didn’t know the truth or how to respond so he simply remained silent. 

“Well….no matter. I’ll find my own flat, take care of the baby on my own, and that will be that.” 

Harry watched the woman he considered his sister push away the sadness and pain and smile, pressing a hand to her abdomen. 

“My niece or nephew is in there,” Harry said softly grinning at her. Golden eyes shimmering with tears met his own. 

“Yes they are.” 

After much discussion and a few visits from Molly, Tonks, Remus, and a blubbering Ginny, Harry and Hermione decided she would go back to Grimmauld Place to collect her things. Then live with them until she found a place of her own. 

She had been holding out hope Sirius would come, but when Remus informed her that he hadn’t spoken to Sirius since that first day, she swallowed the pain and found her resolve. 

Two weeks later she would have an appointment to check on the progress of the baby, and by the time she walked out of St. Mungo’s she was ladened down with prenatal potions and elixirs. 

Harry was a little nervous apparating when Hermione was pregnant but after the reassurance of the healers took his best friend's arm. They appeared just outside of 12 Gimmauld place, stumbling for just a moment. 

“I’ll try knocking but the last few times he hasn’t opened the door for Remus so-”

Hermione already had her wand out, wordlessly casting  _ alohomora  _ and stepping up to push the door open. Harry merely shrugged, and followed her in. 

“Remus I’ve told you I’m busy I have to…...Hermione,” Sirius had been growling as he came around the corner at the top of the stairs, his eyes wide as he took in the pure animosity rolling off of his witch. She began stomping up the stairs, eyes filled with fury. It shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it did. 

“Hermione I’m sorry but please let me explain.” 

She stopped a few stairs below him and snarled. 

“I get it just fine Sirius Orion Black. I’m perfectly capable of understanding when a man isn’t there for days at my bedside, not there when I wake up despite being sent a patronus, that he doesn’t want me. Or his  _ child _ . So I understand and I will be collecting my things to leave,” she snapped and made her way up the remaining stairs, shouldering a gaping Sirius out of her way. 

“Merlin witch you’ve got it so wrong.” 

“How?!” She exploded whirling on him as he backed up a bit. 

“How have I got it all wrong Sirius it seems perfectly obvious to me,” she snarled making her way towards him as he stepped back, stalking after him. 

“My baby and I will be gathering my things and leaving you to your life as an eternal bachelor who…..who…..,” her tirade trailed off as she took a look around the room they now stood in. 

Where the tapestry of the Black family once hung, burned faces haunting every occupant who entered, the walls were bare. The tapestry was gone, every scorch mark fixed, and the walls were painted a rich deep green. 

On the wall where his name and likeness had once been, there was now a huge beautiful silvery willow was painted, it’s weeping branches swaying in an imaginary breeze. A large black dog lay curled at the base of the tree, snuggled around what appeared to be a smaller cocker spaniel with golden eyes and curly fur. 

“What…..what is this?” Hermione asked turning to take in Sirius for the first time, her anger having melted away. 

He looked exhausted, the skin under his eyes was slightly bruised, his hair in a wild disarray. 

“The spells put on the tapestry were a bitch to break but I wanted you….I wanted you and our child to come home, to  _ our home _ where no more darkness and shadows clung. We’re going to need to redecorate and make it our own before the baby comes but this…..this was the most important part for me. I thought maybe...maybe this could be the nursery,” Sirius explained and shoved his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his feet. 

“Still want to leave kitten?” He asked, and despite his playful tone she could see the vulnerability shining in his silvery eyes. 

Hermione launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she wept. 

“Never! Sirius I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed I was just so terrified you wouldn’t want us,” she began but was silenced as Sirius took her mouth, kissing her firmly and hungrily. It had only been a few days but he’d missed the feel of her, the taste of her as if she’d been gone from him for years. 

“Hush now kitten. I really was going to be there before you left, I just wanted to get this all finished. Now that you’re here, and this is done, I’m taking you upstairs to sleep for at least a week. You need it and Merlin knows I need it,” he told her and kissed her again. 

“I love you,” Hermione murmured against his lips, relishing in the way he growled lowly, and cupped her face with his rough warm hands. 

“And I love you.” 

He’d never meant those words as much as they meant in that moment. Wrapped in each other’s embrace neither noticed Harry quietly retreat down the steps and out the door. 

He needed to tell the others that Ginny was not going to Bat Bogey hex Sirius into next year, and Molly didn’t need to box his ears until he submitted. 

Hermione and Sirius were going to be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
